


Clue the movie (a professor plum fanfic)

by JustFandomTrash



Category: Clue (1985)
Genre: Death, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFandomTrash/pseuds/JustFandomTrash
Summary: This is clue the movie but with an extra guest miss rose what  is this new characters backstory and what will she bring to the weird gathing
Relationships: Professor plum/original female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked down my driveway and towards my mailbox I had circles under my eyes from little sleep and my hair was pretty messy I looked like hell. I dropped my briefcase and opened my mailbox to reveal a letter but this wasn't any old letter the envelope had a seal on it like rich folk use and the writing was in cursive i panicked when I saw his because I knew there was only one person who used that style that would be sending me a letter my blackmailer I brought the letter inside quickly and dumbed my briefcase on the floor.

I walked into the living room and sat on my sofa I had already paid my blackmail for this month so I was confused but I opened the letter:

It will be to your advantage to be present at the boddy mansion on the 25 of October because a Mr. Boddy will bring to an end a certain long-standing confidential and painful financial liability' you will be known as miss rose please dress in formal attire - a friend 

"Why would I of all people be invited to a party and by my blackmailer?" I thought confused. I wasn't exactly sure if I should go after all I had college the next morning and I didn't really want to be around my blackmailer whoever he or she may be but a party would be a nice break from all the drama in my life so I decided to go.

I searched threw my closet before finding the most elegant dress I owned which has only worn once at a wedding. It was pink, poofy and fairly long but still showed enough of my legs to get attention. I laid the dress out with the matching shoes, a white feather boa and a string of pearls before heading for a shower. After my shower I got dressed up and did my make-up and hair. I packed a packet of chips in my bag just in case there was nothing I could eat as I'm kind of picky.

I took my mothers car which had been having problems lately but I hoped it was going to get me to the mysterious house with mysterious characters. But just when I thought i was going to make it the car stopped I tried to start it again but it just gave a sort of groaning whining sound and I couldn't walk that far in heels after all I couldn't see the house so it must be a fair bit away. I didn't know the first thing about cars so I just decided to get out and hail down a ride if possible, it was cold outside and I didn't have a coat but I got out anyway. 

A couple of cars went by but didn't stop and I stood there shivering hoping that some kind person would. Then out in the distance I saw another car but it looked to been slowing down the closer it got to me until at last it stopped a few feat away. I walked to the passenger side "like a lift?" A man said. "Yes thank you" I said getting in. "I'm late for a dinner party" I said "well where are you going?" He asked "the body mansion" I said taking out my letter. "Wait let me look at that" he said and I handed it to him "that's where I'm going I got a letter like this one" he said handing it back to me. 

He started up the car and we drove in silence, I took this opportunity to study his features he has short brown hair and small brown eyes peering at the world from behind his glasses and I guessed he's probably in his forty's. He was quite attractive in my opinion, he turned his head slightly and I looked away before he noticed me staring "it should be just up here" i said looking at my letter he nodded and kept driving. The house then came into sight it was large and dark and a bit daunting "why is he car stopped" I said "it's frightened" he replied before driving again and parking out the front of the house among the other cars. 

He got out with his umbrella and came round to my side because I had left mine in my mums car. He opened my door and helped me out and under his umbrella with him. We huddled together as we walked up to the front door, once undercover we stopped huddling and he put his umbrella down. "What a godforsaken place" he said putting his hand on my bum making me blush "weird choice for a dinner party location" I agreed. The door opened and we turned around to face it "professor plum, miss rose I didn't know you were aquatinted" a voice said. "We weren't" I said walking inside and winking at "professor plum" as I did so. 

We followed this man into a room where a bunch of other people were gathered already. "May I present Professor Plum and Miss rose." he said introducing us "Of course, since you've been addressed by a pseudonym, you'll have realized that nobody here is being addressed by their real name." he informed us and the other guests "and who are you anyway" I asked eyeing him suspiciously "Wadsworth the butler" he answered.

The maid walked over with two glasses of what looked like champagne she handed one to professor plum and went to hand one to me "no thank you I don't drink" I said to her quickly. Suddenly a loud gong sounded making me jump as well as a wimpy man known as mr green causing him to spill his drink all over mrs peacock. 

"Ah, dinner..." Wadsworth told us calmly, as he led us into the dining room. "You'll find your name next to your places please be seated" Wadsworth said. I found my place and I saw siting in between mrs peacock and professor plum. "Fancy us being seated next to each other" I said to him. The maid bought out shark fin soup for everyone "is there a vegetarian option?" I asked "I'll go ask the cook" the maid said "whose that seat for?" Someone asked "its for our 8th guest mr body" Wadsworth answered "I thought he was our host" cornel mustard said "so did i" mrs white said I just looked at Wadsworth in confusion while everyone started talking at once before quieting down again "so who is our host?" Miss scarlet asked Wadsworth just smiled. Professor plum went to take a sip of soup "shouldn't we wait for the other guest?" Cornel mustard said "I'll keep something warm for him" the maid said emerging from the kitchen. "The cook she'll make you a vegetarian main course in the mean time here's some bread" the maid said as professor plum and mrs white kept eating there soup and others started. 

Everyone was silent after they eventually ate their soup and it was very uncomfortably quiet for everyone, it seemed to be really getting to Mrs. Peacock. I fiddled with my hair nervously.

"Well, someone's got to break the ice, and it might as well be me.  
I mean, I'm used to being a hostess; it's part of my husband's work,  
and it's always difficult when a group of new friends meet together  
for the first time to get acquainted, so I'm perfectly prepared to start  
the ball rolling . . . I mean, I have absolutely no idea what we're doing  
here, or what I'm doing here, or what this place is about, but I am  
determined to enjoy myself and I'm very intrigued and oh, my, this  
soup's delicious isn't it?" Mrs. Peacock rambled. Everyone including me stared at Mrs. Peacock in shock 

"You say you are used to being a hostess as part as your husband's work?" Mrs. White conversed.

"Yes, it's an integral part of your life when your the wife of a..., oh I forgot we're not supposed to say who we really are, thought I don't know why" she replied 

"I know who you are," Mr. Green smirked, which got everyone else's attention. "I work in Washington too."

"Oh, so you're a politician's wife." Professor Plum concluded.

I looked at Mrs. Peacock and she sighed, but agreed. She couldn't lie to them "yes...yes I am" she stated 

"Well, come on then whose your husband?" Cornell mustard asked 

I decide to reach my hand over and touch Professor Plums inner thigh as retaliation for him touching my bum earlier, he noticed what I was doing and smirked "so what do you do miss rose?" Professor Plum looked to me.

"I'm a college student in my last year before graduation I also work as a......secretary" I said as I took my hand off his thigh trying not to let him see my nervousness 

"So, what does your husband do?" Mrs peacock asked mrs white "Nothing" she replied quickly "Nothing?" Mrs peacock asked confused "Well, he . . . just . . . lies around on his back all day" Mrs white said "Sounds like hard work to me" miss Scarlett joked.

A loud book of thunder went off scaring everyone "I-I'm sorry, I'm a little accident prone..." Mr. Green said quickly as he tried to wipe his drink off from Miss Scarlet after he got startled again.

"Don't touch me." Scarlet says, lowly.

Yvette was now serving the food with help from Wadsworth with a peculiar meal, but it was never told to them what it was but it was gray goop. Scarlet looked at the dish. Mrs. Peacock happily started to eat it "this is one of my favourite recipes" mrs peacock stated "I know" Wadsworth said. Mine was different to the others so I assumed there's was meat mine was simple roast vegetables. Mrs. White and Professor Plum appeared to be slurping theirs. 

"So, what do you do in Washington, D.C., Mr. Green?" Mrs peacock asked with mr green giving no answer "Come on, what do you do? I mean, how are we to get  
acquainted if we don't say anything about ourselves?" She pressured 

"Perhaps he doesn't want to get acquainted with you" mrs scarlet snapped 

"Well, I'm sure I don't know, but if I wasn't trying to keep the conversation  
going, then we would just be sitting here in an embarrassed silence" she replied 

"Gosh you like to talk" I spoke up as soon as Mrs. Peacock finished 

"I think Mrs. Peacock suffers from what we call 'pressure of speech'." Professor Plum diagnosed.  
"We?" That got Miss Scarlet's attention. "Who's we? Are you a shrink?"  
"I do know a little bit about psychological medicine, yes" he answered   
"Are you a doctor?" Mrs White asked "I am, but I don't practice" he answered   
"Practice makes perfect. Ha. I think most men need a little  
practice, don't you, Mrs. Peacock?" Miss scarlet said sarcastically "shut up Scarlett" I said 

"So what do you do, Professor?" I asked politely "I work for UNO, the United Nations Organization." He replied "Another politician. Jesus!" Cornell mustard said angrily "No, I work for a branch of UNO. W.H.O., the World Health Organization" he revealed "Well, what is your area of special concern?" Mrs Peacock asked "Family planning" he answered 

The conversation than turned to Colonel mustard "What about you, Colonel? Are you a real colonel?" Professor plum asked "I am, sir." Colonel mustard replied "You're not going to mention the coincidence that you also live in Washington, D.C.?" Miss scarlet asked him "How did you know that? Have we met before?" Colonel mustard asked clearly confused   
"I've certainly seen you before. Although you may not have seen me" miss Scarlett informed him 

"So, Miss Scarlet, does this mean that you live in Washington, too?" Mr green inquired "Sure do" she answered eating more of her dinner

"Does anyone here not live in Washington, D.C.?" Mrs peacock asked

"I don't." Professor plum stated "neither do I" i stated  
"Yes, but professor plum works for the United Nations, That's a government job. And the rest of us all live in a government town" he said   
Anyone here not earn their living from the government in one way or another?" 

I thought about this I didn't live in a government town and as far as they knew I didn't earn my money from the government "I don't earn my money from the government" I said 

Colonel Mustard stood suddenly.  
"Wadsworth, where's our host, and why have we been brought here?" He shouted. Wadsworth left to bring in the other guest, who was behind him and wasn't dressed formally like them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Mr. Boddy?" Wadsworth came in with the man who they had waited for longly.

Peacock, Mustard and the others looked. I looked over to Mr Boddy. I didn't recognize the guy. Wadsworth had Mr. Boddy sit down at the head of the table who proceeded to look at everyone, he didn't look like someone rich or classy enough to own a mansion, this could not have been his place. 

"What are they all doin' here?" Boddy looked around, then his eyes landed on me. "Well, hello there beautiful..." he said a tone of lust in his voice "hey creep back off" I said holding my fisted hand up "now is someone going to tell me why we're all here or do I have to make them" I said grabbing Wadsworth by the collar who looked pretty scared.

"Well, I believe you all received a letter," Wadsworth fiddled with papers taking his own out. "My letter says, 'It will be to your advantage to be present on this date because a Mr. Boddy will bring to an end a certain long-standing confidential and painful financial liability'. It is signed, "A friend."

Mr. Green, Mrs Peacock and Miss Scarlet agreed, also getting such letters. I sat back down and looked at professor plum remember what happens in the car "professor plum and I also got letters like that" I revealed

"No thanks, Yvette, I just ate." Boddy told the maid who tried to offer him food so that was her name.

Yvette backed up a step, curtsying. I glanced at Mr Boddy. I didn't like when guys tried to hit on my all the time I won't stand for it the only expect to this was professor plum who I haven't reacted like my usual self with but maybe that's because i kinda like him. 

Wadsworth briefly discussed Mr. Boddy's invitation if it said the same thing, which he declined.

"Can I interest any of you in fruit or dessert?" Wadsworth offered to the nearly dead crowd as they stared back at him me included but dessert did sound good.

"I would love some dessert" I said as everyone just looked at me "I think i would like some as well" professor plum said flashing me a knowing smile 

Wadsworth glanced at us, then looked to everyone in the room. "In that case miss rose and professor plum can stay here and have some dessert, may I suggest we adjourn to the study and wait for them we have coffee and brandy?"

I stayed in my seat and so did professor plum we watched everyone leave except Yvette who still had to serve us he dessert "so miss rose have you got anybody special back home?" He asked easing his eyebrow "do you mean a boyfriend? No I haven't! Why interested?" I answered "maybe" he said smirking "wouldn't your wife be disappointed?" I said as the dessert got bring out which was an piece of vanilla iced cake each "actually I don't have a wife I did spend time with a young lady but it....didn't work out" he said awkwardly "well anyway let's eat our dessert and then rejoin the others" I said sensing he didn't want to talk about it but for someone reason knowing he was single made me happy 

After dessert we went to rejoined the group in study just before we went in he stopped walking and looked at me "you know how you asked if I'm interested" he said "yeah" I replied "here's your answer" he told me before pressing his lips to mine I kissed back i had only known him for a couple of hours and i already has a deep attraction to him. We entered the study after that which actually looked to be the most comfortable room of the house everyone had already taken a seat and lit up their smokes of they had them. Mr green was on a what you would call a love seat by himself so when he got up for a drink we took it, Plum let up a cigar and put his arm around the back of me as I glanced at mr green who was now sitting on a small table in the corner.

Ladies and gentlemen," Wadsworth returned their attention to him after opening an envelope. "I'm instructed to you what you all have in common with each other. Unless... You would care to do the honors, Mr. Boddy?"

"Why me?" Boddy got defensive. "They know who I am?"  
Wadsworth smirked at him. "I don't think so, you've never identified yourself to them, I believe."  
"It's a hoax!" Mr. Boddy stood up and started to run. "I suggest we all leave!"  
"I'm sorry, sir, but you cannot leave this house!" Wadsworth chased after him.

We watched them go, I layer my head on professor plums shoulder who stand had his arm around the back of me after all the awkward uncertainty he was making me feel very safe here tonight. The other guests could hear Wadsworth and Mr. Boddy arguing a bit. Mrs. White looked a bit concerned and suggested they all go see to it. 

The other guests and I went to see the source of the argument between the two men. "This is an outrage!" Mr. Boddy yelled. "You can't hold us prisoner!"

We all agreed to this, even if we didn't fully understand and we started talking over each other . "Ladies and gentlemen, please, return to the study," Wadsworth demanded sharply. "Everything will be explained. You too, Mr. Boddy."

Mr. Boddy then continued to try and make an escape, despite the butler's constant protests. I looked at them with curiosity before we all went back to the study.

Miss Scarlet glared at me. "Who invited you anyway? Only people of high class who are wealthy like us are allowed in to palaces like this" she boasted 

"I got a letter like the rest of you if you had a brain maybe you would know that" I snapped "plus who says I'm not high class" I said angrily crossing my arms 

Colonel Mustard looked at them but miss Scarlet merely laughed at them. "Please..." she said rolling here eyes

"Well, I enjoy her company I've only known here a short time and she's proven she's smart and beautiful which is more than you have going for you" professor plum said standing up for her, much to miss Scarlet's annoyance.

"Well mr sleazy has something to say now? I saw the way you behave towards her" she retorted as Colonel Mustard snorted.

Wadsworth came in just at that moment ending the argument. "Ladies and gentlemen, you all have one thing in common, you're all being blackmailed. For some considerable time, all of you have been paying what you can afford and, in some cases, more than you can afford to someone who threatens to expose you. And none of you know who's blackmailing you, do you?"

'Blackmailed!" I thought to myself so that is what this is about I hope that they don't find out what I'm being blackmailed for I thought. "Oh, please! I've never heard anything so ridiculous.  
I mean, nobody could blackmail me.  
My life is an open book--I've never done anything wrong" mrs peacock ranted not fading Wadsworth "Anyone else wish to deny it?" he asked as he looked at all of them.

We were all quiet as a mouse so Wadsworth continued "Very well. As everyone here is in the same boat, there's  
no harm in my revealing some details.  
And my instructions are to do so" he said before dismissing the maid. "Don't you think you might spare us this humiliation?" Mrs White half asked half pleaded with him

"I'm sorry, Professor Plum, you were once a professor of psychiatry,  
specializing in helping paranoid and homicidal lunatics suffering from delusions of grandeur" Wadsworth read "Yes, but now I work for the United Nations" he corrected "So your work has not changed.  
But you don't practice medicine at the U.N. His license to practice has been lifted, correct?" He stated asking for professor plum to confirm what he was saying 

"What did he do? if you don't mine me asking" I said living my head off of his shoulder where it was again   
"You know what doctors aren't allowed to do with their lady patients?" He asked me "yeah" I answered "Well, he did" Wadsworth informed me "oh that's what you meant when you said it didn't work out" I concluded looking at him he nodded 

"Oh, how disgusting" Mrs peacock stated "Are you making moral judgements, Mrs. Peacock?  
How, then, do you justify taking bribes in return for delivering your  
husband Senator Peacock's vote to certain lobbyists?" Wadsworth asked turning his attention onto her "My husband is a paid consultant. There is nothing wrong with that!" She defended "Not if it's publicly declared, perhaps.  
But if the payment is delivered by slipping used greenbacks  
in plain envelopes under the door of the men's room,  
how would you describe that transaction?" Wasworth revealed   
"I'd say it stinks" miss scarlet commented "Well, how would you know. When were you in that men's room?" Mrs peacock said angrily "So it's true!" Professor plum said "No, it's a vicious lie!" Mrs peacock yelled standing up

"I'm sure we're all glad to hear that.  
But you've been paying blackmail for over a year now to keep that  
story out of the papers" Wadsworth revealed 

"Well, I am willing to believe you.  
I too am being blackmailed for something I didn't do" mrs White revealed. Mr green and Colonel mustard were quick to agree with her "not me" miss scarlet said "You're not being blackmailed?" Wadsworth asked shocked "Oh, I'm being blackmailed, all right. But I did what I'm being blackmailed for" she said cockily   
"What did you do?" Professor plum asked "Well, to be perfectly frank, I run a specialized hotel and a  
telephone service which provide gentlemen with the company of a  
young lady for a short while" she revealed 

"Otherwise known as a whorehouse and a sex line" I teased "what like your such a saint" she snapped  
"So how did you know Colonel Mustard works in Washington? Is he one of your clients?" Me green asked her "Certainly not!" Colonel mustard butted in "I was asking Miss Scarlet" Mr green said   
"Well, you tell him it's not true!" Colonel mustard protested   
"It's not true" miss scarlet said to humour him "Is that true?" Professor plum asked her "No, it's not true" she revealed "Ha-hah! So it is true!" Me green said knowing he was right "A double negative!" Wadsworth agreed Double "negative"? You mean you have Photographs?" Colonel mustard asked in a panicky tone "That sounds like a confession to me. In fact, the double negative  
has led to proof positive. I'm afraid you gave yourself away" Wadsworth confirmed "Are you trying to make me look stupid in front of the other guests?" Colonel mustard accused "You don't need any help from me, sir" Wadsworth said "That's right!" He yelled then he realised what he just said.

"But seriously, I don't see what's so terrible about Colonel Mustard visiting a house of ill fame. Most soldiers do, don't they?" Professor plum stated while putting his hand on my leg

"But he holds a sensitive security post in the pentagon.  
And, Colonel, you drive a very expensive car for someone who lives  
on a colonel's pay" Wadsworth accused "I don't. I came into money during the war, when I lost my mommy and daddy" Colonel said frustrated 

"Well I think your sleazy and gross sleeping with a hooker I mean really" I said glaring at colonel mustard "like professor plum sleeping with a patient is any better right oh I'm sorry you like him" miss scarlet teased "least I'm still a virgin" I said smugly 

"A Virgin? How so when you have been in a relationship with at least 20 presidents and prime ministers from different countries since the age of 18 how would you describe that miss rose" Wadsworth said challenging me. I gulped I didn't want this to get out miss scarlet just laughed "ok so I may have been in a relationship with a few Politicans they were lonely I took their money and they didn't feel so lonely that's doesn't mean we did anything" I defended "so your a high class hooker" miss scarlet said laughing "I told you I didn't do anything" I yelled "really maybe you didn't sleep with them but I have proof that you did in fact give them pleasure from time to time using your mouth and hands. you've been paying blackmail ever since to keep these scandals out of the papers" Wadsworth said I saw professor plum was looking at me very interested 

"Mrs. White, you've been paying our friend the blackmailer  
ever since your husband died under, shall we say, mysterious circumstances" Wadsworth said turning his attention to her, miss scarlet just laughed again. "Why is that funny?" Mrs White asked "I see. That's why he was lying on his back. In his coffin" miss scarlet concluded "I didn't kill him" miss white said "Then why are you paying the blackmailer?" Colonel mustard asked "I don't want a scandal, do I? We had had a very humiliating public confrontation, he was deranged . . . lunatic. He didn't actually seem to like me very much, he had  
threatened to kill me in public" mrs White explained "Why would he want to kill you in public?" Miss scarlet asked "I think she meant he threatened, in public, to kill her" Wadsworth answered "Oh.  
And was that his final word on the matter?" She asked mrs white "Being killed is pretty final, wouldn't you say?" Mrs white answered "And yet he was the one who died, not you, Mrs. White, not you" Wadsworth said 

"What did he do for a living?" Miss scarlet asked "He was a scientist. Nuclear physics" mrs White answered   
"What was he like?" Miss scarlet asked "are you asking her what I think you are" I said "I meant as a person not in bed you bimbo" she said to me I decided not to respond this time. "He was always a rather stupidly optimistic man. I mean, I'm afraid it came as a great shock to him when he died.  
But he was found dead at home. His head had been cut off and so had his . . . you know . . ." Mrs White answered miss scarlet this caused all the men in the room to cross their legs.  
"What were you doing when he died then?" I asked "I had been out all evening at the movies" she answered   
"Do you miss him?" Miss scarlet asked   
"Well, it's a matter of life after death.  
Now that he's dead, I have a life" mrs White answered "But he was your second husband. Your first husband also disappeared" Wadsworth revealed   
"But that was his job. He was an illusionist" she argued "But he never reappeared" Wadsworth counter argued "He wasn't a very good illusionist" she said 

"I have something to say..." Mr. Green spoke up nervously "I'm not going to wait for Wadsworth to unmask me... I work for the state department... And I'm a homosexual."  
Wadsworth's eyes widened as he flipped through the papers while everyone else looked disgusted well expect me I was pretty understanding when it came to that sort of thing "That was very brave." I said to him making him smile "I feel no personal shame or guilt about this, but I must keep it a secret or I will lose my job on the security grounds... Thank you..." He continued before he sat back down, then smiled again, feeling confident.

Professor Plum glanced at him, then quickly stood up and moved away from him and closer to me. "Well, that just leaves Mr. Boddy." He said "yeah what's your secret" I said glaring at him  
"Oh, haven't you guessed?" Wadsworth replied nearly sarcastically. "he's the one who's blackmailing you all" he said. Thunder suddenly boomed .


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Boddy looked very satisfied and pleased with himself, not even concerned when we started crowded around him. "You bastard put em up" Colonel Mustard challenged mr Boddy holding up his fists, Mr Boddy just stood on his toes and poked him in the eyes "if you can't fight fairly don't fight at all" mustard said angrily. "You called me a bastard" Mr Boddy replied Professor Plum also tried to fight with Mr. Boddy while Mr. Green wanted to break it up, but he was pushed away. Mrs. White then stood in and kneed the man in his crotch.

"Was that necessary, Mrs. White?" Mr Green glanced at the woman in black.

We all then argued about what to do with him "I say we torture him until he gives us our money back" miss scarlet suggested "what are we going to Tories him with your voice" I said at that stupid idea "what if we just beat him up" Colonel Mustard suggested "no let's throw him outside let the weather take care of him" Professor Plum suggested "or I can just do this again" mrs white said kicking Mr Boddy in the crotch again 

"Wait, wait, the police are coming!" Wadsworth yelled that got my attention and got everyone else to shut up. "Listen! Blackmail depends on secrecy. You've all admitted how he's been able to blackmail you. All you have to do is tell the police, he'll be convicted, and your troubles will be over."

Mr Boddy was in a lot of pain now as he tried to make himself stand up. "It's not so easy, you'll never tell the police."

"Then I shall, I have evidence in my possession and this conversation is being tape recorded." Wadsworth told him sharply.

"Tape recordings are not admissible evidence!" Mr. Green argued.

"Actually, it is... As long as there is other supporting evidence and we all tell the truth in court." I said in a matter of factly tone.

Yvette was sitting, drinking in the billiard room.

"Oh..." Mr. Green felt foolish.

"Pretty sad that she has more brains then just about everyone in this room." Professor Plum chuckled.

"Are small brains admissible in court?" I asked jokingly "for their sake they better hope so" professor plum joked and they both burst out laughing 

Wadsworth checked his watch. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the police will be here in about 45 minutes. Tell them the truth and Mr. Boddy will be behind bars." He announced 

Mr. Boddy was going to leave yet again, "where are you going this time?" Wadsworth asked "I think I can help them make up heir minds, can I just get my little bag from the hall?" Me Boddy asked and then without waiting for a reply he walked out of the room 

My Boddy returned after a few minutes with a medium sized black bag "Who guess what's in here?" He chuckled darkly.

"The evidence against us, no doubt." Mrs. White commented.

Mr. Boddy opened his bag and took out a bunch of boxes. "We didn't know we were meeting you tonight, did you know you were meeting us?" Miss Scarlett asked   
"Oh, yes" Mr Boddy replied "What were you told, precisely?" She asked him  
"Merely that you were all meeting to discuss our little . . .  
financial arrangements. And if I did not appear, Wadsworth would be informing the police about it all.  
Naturally I could hardly resist putting in an appearance" he told her

He finisheed talking and started handing out the boxes he was holding. I looked at the box he handed me nervously this is a man I didn't trust at all. Everyone else looked at their packages too "Open 'em" Mr Boddy said "Why not? I enjoy getting presents from strange men" Miss Scarlett said bravely opening hers.

I looked a little worried. What was i being given? I didn't even know this man none of us did. Scarlet looked at the box. Mr. Green saw that he had a slightly rusty lead pipe. 

Scarlet found a candlestick. Mustard found a wrench. Mrs peacock took out a knife. Mrs. White took out a noose, much to her surprise. 

Professor Plum and I were the last ones to open our boxes we sat together and opened them simultaneously, he took out a loaded revolver and I took out a crossbow with about five arrows

"In your hands, you each have a lethal weapon," Mr. Boddy us all as we looked at our 'gifts'. "If you denounce me to the police, you will also be exposed and humiliated. I'll see to that in court. But... If one of you kills Wadsworth now... no one, but the eight of us will ever know... He has the key to the front door, which he said would only be opened over his dead body. I suggest we take him up on that offer. The only way to avoid finding yourselves on the front pages is for one of you to kill Wadsworth. Now." He turned the lights off instantly, making it impossible for anyone to see.

A gunshot was heard with a scream and a crash. I gave a scream at the gunshot "Professor Plum!" I said feeling around for him but running into something. Someone turned on the lights and I saw I had run into a cabinet. I rubbed my head and mrs peacock was standing near the light switch the knife on the ground making it obvious she was the one who turned it on. Mr. Boddy was in the middle of the floor not moving.

"Stand back, give him some air!" Plum demanded, then went to check on the man. "He's dead..." plum revealed "Who had the gun?" Mrs. White then asked. "I did." Plum replied calmly.  
"Then you shot him!" Mrs peacock accused "I didn't!" He defend "Well, you had the gun. If you didn't shoot him, who did?" Mrs peacock asked. I turned me body over "Nobody genius! Look, there's no gunshot wound" I said rolling my eyes "She's right somebody tried to grab the gun from me in the dark and the gun went off. "Look! The bullet broke that vase on the mantel!" Professor Plum said 

Everyone rushed for the mantel simultaneously, causing confusion.  
"He's right. Look, there's a bullet hole here in the wall. See that?" I said pointing to the whole. Mr. Green proceeded to grab Professor Plum by the lapels "How did he die?" He demanded "I don't know!" He replied shoving him away "I'm not a forensic expert" he added "dare you to do that again" I said pushing him forcefully.

"Well, one of us must have killed him." Mrs. White stared she was just as confused as the rest of us. "Well, I didn't do it!" Mr. Green called out instantly.  
"I need a drink" mrs peacock said walking over the small table where the alcohol was. Professor Plum grew alarmed when Mrs. Peacock went to take a drink of the brandy. "Maybe he was poisoned!"  
"But no one had poison" I pointed out to him  
He looked at everyone "yes but someone could have poison on them" he said "you could be right" I agreed  
Mr. Green went to Mrs. Peacock to try to relax her from her screaming and ended up slapping her across the face, which shocked everyone. "I-I had to stop her from screaming!"  
"Was the brandy poisoned?" Plum asked.  
"I don't know." Mr. Green shrugged, giving the glass to Miss Scarlet to examine it. 

Suddenly Yvette screamed. Scarlet examined it. Mustard looked at the door, following then. I stood up with professor plum and went to join them to see Yvette. We ran to the source of the sound of the scream, coming from the billiard room.  
"It's locked!" I cried out.  
Wadsworth slammed his hand on the door. "Open up!"  
"It must be the murderer." Plum theorized.  
"Why would he scream?" Mr. Green glanced in confusion.  
"He must a victim in there! Oh god Yvette" mrs white said panicking.  
Yvette opened the door but stumbled back, tears in her eyes. Mustard looked. 

The doors were finally open.  
"You're alive!" Wadsworth called, surprised.  
"no thanks to you" Yvette said angrily  
"What do you mean?" Wadsworth asked "you locked me up with the murderer you idiot" she said "so the murderer is in this room?" Mrs white asked "mai oui" Yvette said "but where?" I asked "where here" she said like it was obvious "we are all looking at him or her it's what mrs white said I'm the study one of you is he killer" she said "how did you know we said that?" Professor plum asked her curiously "I was listening" she revealed "so that's what he meant by tape recorded" I deduced "but why were you screaming in her all by yourself?" Miss scarlet said " because I was scared... I drank the cognac too." Yvette whimpers. "Come back to the study with us" I suggested "with the murderer?" She said "there's safety in numbers my dear" colonel Mustard said.

We went back to he study I was a bit shaken up about everything so I made sure my hand was touching someone's arm which ended up being Professor plum as i went into the study.   
"Is there no indication how he died?" Lavender asked.  
"No" professor plum answered   
"He's correct there's no signs and no evidence ." I replied looking down at the body and still holding plums arm   
"This is terrible!" Wadsworth cried. "Absolutely terrible! It's not the way I intended!"  
"Not what YOU intended?" Mrs. White asked, puzzled.  
"Are you not the butler?" I asked  
"I'm not the butler, but I'm a butler, in fact I was his butler." Wadsworth explained, a little saddened.  
"So, if he told you to invite us all to his house, why did he arrive late?" Plum demanded "yeah" I said backing him up  
"I invited you," Wadsworth started to explain. "In fact I wrote the letters, it was all my idea."  
"Were you the one blackmailing us" I asked sternly   
"Certainly not," Wadsworth quickly declined.  
"I think you had better explain." Mrs. White snapped.

"Please sit down, everyone." Wadsworth told us. Colonel Mustard and miss scarlet sat on one of the couches, mrs white sat in the chain the the corner, mrs peacock and Yvette sat on the other couch and Professor plum took the arm chair which let Mr green and I without seats "Professor plum may I sit on your lap" I asked politely he nodded so I sat on his lap and he lit a cigar for himself. My green sat on a table  
"When I said that I was Mr. Boddy's butler, this was both true and misleading," Wadsworth explained. "I was once his butler, but it was not his untimely death this evening that brought my employment with him to an end."  
"When did it come to an end?" Mustard asked  
"When my wife decided to end her life..." Wadsworth continued softly. "She too was being blackmailed by this odious man who now lies dead before us. He hated my wife for the same reason that he hated all of you. He believed that you were all thoroughly... un-American."

Suddenly Mr. Green crashed in the middle of the floor due to being on the table. He got himself up and adjusted his glasses. "Sorry..."  
Wadsworth continued "For some reason, he felt that it was inappropriate for a senator  
to have a corrupt wife, for a doctor to take  
advantage of his patients, for a lady to date politicians for money, for a wife to emasculate her  
husband and . . . and . . . so forth"   
Me green looked angry "But this is ridiculous!  
If he was such a patriotic American, why didn't he just report us  
to the authorities?" He asked angrily  
"He decided to put his information to good use  
and make a little money out of it.  
What could be more American than that?" Wadsworth answered I nodded he had a point.   
"And what was your role in all this?" Professor plum asked still a little mad  
"I was . . . a victim, too. At least my wife was. She had friends who were . . . Socialists" he said soundly like he was in pain   
"Well, we all make mistakes..." he started crying and mrs White gave him Hankey. "Mr. Boddy threatened to give my wife's name to the  
House Un-American Activities Committee unless she named them.  
She refused, and so he blackmailed her. We had no money,  
and the price of his silence was that we worked for him for nothing.  
We were slaves! Well, to make a long story short--  
"Too late" colonel mustard said   
"The suicide of my wife preyed on my mind, and created a sense of injustice in me. I resolved to put Mr. Boddy behind bars. It seemed to be the best way to do it, and to free all of you  
from the same burden of blackmail was to get everyone face to face,  
confront Mr. Boddy with his crimes, and then . . .  
. . . turn him over to the police" he finished his story and I sighed "finally he's finished talking" I said   
"So, everything is explained" Professor plum said 

"Nothing's explained. We still don't know who killed him!" Miss scarlet said   
"Well, the point is, we've got to find out in the next thirty-nine minutes.  
Before the police arrive!" Wadsworth pressured us   
"My God, we can't have them come here now--" mrs peacock said 

"How could we possibly find out which one of you did it?" Mr green questioned.  
"What do you mean which one of you did it?" Professor Plum and I glanced at him.  
"Well, I didn't do it!" Mr. Green sounded defensive once again. "How do we know that the only ones I know for sure didn't do it is me and Professor plum here" I argued plum nodded in agreement.  
"Well, one of us did," Wadsworth replied. "We all had the opportunity, we all had a motive."  
"Maybe it wasn't one of us?" I suggested and all eyes were now on me.  
"Who else could've done it then?" Plum gawked at me.  
"What about the cook" I suggested  
Everyone else's eyes then widened. "The Cook!"  
Everyone started running towards the kitchen 

Professor plum grabbed my hand and led me into the lounge. "Professor plum what are we doing?" I asked him sitting down on the couch "well I thought maybe we could get to know each other better?" He said smirking "I wouldn't mind that" I said he leaned over me and started kissing me passionately I let him explore my mouth his his tongue. Just as we were getting into it Yvette appeared at the doorway "vhat are yu doing" she said shocked I blushed in embarrassment "Professor plum and I got lost" I said trying to make an excuse. She looked at us like she was not buying it and then she spoke "vell come on zen ze cook was found den in ze kitchen they taking her into ze study" she explained and I nodded getting up 

When we entered the study we saw that the cool Mrs ho was being carried my colonel mustard and mr green.   
Suddenly Professor plum noticed something "The body's gone!" He cried out suddenly mrs ho was dropped and everyone turned in the direction him and i looking "What are you all staring at?" Mrs peacock asked confused   
"Nothing . . ." Mr green answered   
"Well, who's there?" She asked still confused "Nobody" mustard replied   
"Nobody. No Boddy, that's what we mean. Mr. Boddy's body. It's gone." Wadsworth explained to her.  
"Maybe he wasn't dead" mrs White suggested "He was" Professor plum argued "We should have made sure!" Miss scarlet said "How? By cutting his head off, I suppose" mrs peacock said "oh yeah so our DNA gets on the body and we all go to jail good plan" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes at her  
"That wasn't called for" mrs white said and I just ignored her "Where is he?" Miss scarlet asked "We better look for him" Professor plum said and I nodded   
"Well . . . he couldn't have been dead" mr green concluded   
"He was.  
At least I thought he was.  
But . . . what difference does it make now?" Professor plum said   
"It makes quite a difference to him.  
Maybe there is life after death." Miss Scarlet said   
"Life after death is as improbable as sex after marriage" mrs white replied   
"I hate to say it but your both right ghosts may be real but zombies don't think so" I said agreeing with them for the first time.

Mr green finally spike up "Maybe Mr. Boddy killed the cook!" He suggested   
"Yes!" Miss scarlet and mrs white said in sync   
"How?" Wadsworth asked me green thought about this but didn't have an answer   
"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to, um . . ." Mrs peacock said and then she turned to Yvette   
"Is there a little girls' room?" She asked   
"Oui, oui, madame" Yvette replied nodding   
"No, I just want to powder my nose, thank you" mrs peacock said misunderstanding yes in French for he word wee. She then left to go to the toilet.

Miss Scarlet who was wandering around, picked up something.  
"What's this, Wadsworth?" She asked holding up a strip of something   
"I'm afraid those are the negatives to which Colonel Mustard earlier referred" Wadsworth answered her  
"Oh, my God!" Colonel mustard said lunging for them.   
"Were you planning to blackmail him, Wadsworth?" she asked curiously   
"Certainly not! I'd obtained them for the Colonel, and I was going to give  
them back as soon as Mr. Boddy was unmasked" Wadsworth explained   
"Mmmm . . . very pretty.  
Would you like to see these, Yvette? They might shock you . . ." Miss scarlet asked in a teasing way "No, merci. I am a lay-dee." Yvette said   
"Oh, how do you know what kind of pictures they are if you're such a "lay-dee"?" Miss scarlet asked   
"What sort of pictures are they?" Professor plum asked before walking over to go see them I followed him "They are my pictures, and I'd like them back, please" colonel mustard said trying to grab them again  
"No, I'm afraid there's something in them that concerns me too" miss scarlet told him. Professor Plum snatched the pictures from miss scarlet and held them up to the light so we could both seen them they were of colonel Mustard and Yvette having sex   
in different positions. Mrs white came over to look at the pictures "Oh, my.  
Nobody can get into that position" she said. Professor Plum put down the photos "Sure they can. Let me show you" he said taking my hand and climbing on top of me to demonstrate to her "um could you please get off me" I told him once we got into the position my cheeks were red "I was just showing mrs White that it's possible" he said getting off me.

A scream rang out from down the hall I grabbed professor plums hand and everyone ran towards the screaming "mr body" he said upon seeing what was going on "here's attacking her" mr green said   
Mrs peacock was struggling under mr body we helped get the corpse off her and placed him down on the floor, confused of how that could had happened.  
"Well, he's dead." Mrs. White remarked.  
"Mr. Boddy dead again..." Wadsworth murmured.  
I whimpered in fear because there was two dead bodies and know one knew who the murder was professor plum tried to comfort me. I looked at Mrs. Peacock who was about to pass out.  
"She's going to faint!" Wadsworth cried.  
"Somebody catch her!" Plum pointed out unable to do anything. Wadsworth tried to catch her but she fell right threw his arms onto the floor  
"What's that on your hands is it blood?" I couldn't help but notice something red on Mr. Green's hands.  
The man looked down, then shook slightly. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" He yelled, he was panicking with the serious case of death in this house.  
Wadsworth went to check for injuries on Mr. Boddy's body "he has new injuries" Wadsworth revealed   
"Well, he's certinately dead now," Wadsworth us "Why would anyone want to kill him twice?"  
"It seems so unnecessary" miss scarlet said "It's what we call "overkill."" Colonel Mustard stated   
"It's what we call "psychotic."" Professor plum stated "what if you give everyone a psych evaluation to find out who the murder is" I asked him he thought about this "but what if I judge wrong I haven't practiced in a while" he told me which meant that idea was useless. Mr green spoke up "what if he wasn't dead before?" He asked   
"What's the difference?" Professor plum asked and I looked at me green for an answer.   
"That's what we're trying to find out!  
We're trying to find out who killed him, and where, and with what!" Wadsworth shouted "There's no need to shout!" I yelled at him this made Wadsworth get louder "I'm not shouting!! All right, I am. I'm shouting, I'm shouting, I'm shout--" he was cut off by the candlestick, which had been nestled above the bathroom door falling resulting on him being hit on the head knocking him out cold.

By this time Mrs. Peacock has recovered a bit. Everyone went into the study the men carrying the now dead me body.   
Miss scarlet, Mrs white, Mrs peacock, Yvette and I picked up the heavier Mrs. Ho   
"Okay, put the corpses on the sofa.  
(pause)  
Ladies first." Colonel Mustard said we put the body one the sofa and Wadsworth came in with an ice pack on his head "Careful, don't get blood on the sofa" he warned us   
"How do we do sis? Ze dagger will go furzer into 'er back" Yvette asked  
"Tip her forward, over the arm" colonel Mustard suggested professor Plum sat down on the sofa and we did what colonel Mustard said "Now Mr. Boddy" he said   
Mr green and Wadsworth put me body on the other side Professor plum got stuck in the middle of the corpses and he wrapped his arms around them making himself comfortable, I proceeded to lay across the sofa on plums and mr body's laps  
"Now. Who-- Who had access to the candlestick?" Colonel Mustard asked everyone   
"It was given to you." Mrs white said pointing to miss scarlet   
"Yeah, but I dropped it on the table.  
Anyone could have picked it up. You . . . him . . ." She said calmly   
Wadsworth then started going around the room, picking up the weapons.  
"We still have all these weapons the gun, the crossbow, the rope, the wrench, the lead pipe let's put them all in this cupboard and lock it there's a homicidal maniac about" Wadsworth said putting them all in the cupboard.

Wadsworth then went to put the key away in his pocket "Hey, what're you doing?" I demanded looking at him suspiciously   
"Putting the key in my pocket." He answered   
"Why?" I asked again  
"Well to keep it safe, obviously!" He said rolling his eyes   
"That means that you can open it, whenever you want" mrs peacock said "she has a point" I said   
"But it also means that you can't." Wadsworth argued   
"But what if you're the murderer?" Mrs peacock argued back  
"I'm not" he argued   
"But what if you are?!" Colonel Mustard said backing up mrs peacock   
"Well, it's got to be put somewhere.  
If I've got it, I know I'm safe" he said "We don't know that WE are!" Mrs peacock said "I'll just take it then I know I'm not the murder and neither is plum" I said grabbing Wadsworth's arm and trying to get the key out of his hand I ended up getting it from him "here Professor plum" I said handing to over "what if he's the murder?" Miss scarlet asked "I assure you he's not" I said "we don't know that" mr Green said. Wadsworth took the key from professor plum "We'll throw it away!"  
Wadsworth then opened the door to throw out the key, but there had been someone else at the door before he could do it. Who was that guy?


	3. Chapter 3

The man ducks, thinking Wadsworth is about to hit him but Wadsworth simply lowers his arm and pockets the key again I just glare at him  
"Sorry . . .Sorry . . . Can we help?" He asked nervously   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb the whole household, but . . .my car broke down out here,and I was wondering if I could use your phone" the man said dripping wet looking like he was telling the truth   
"Just a moment, please" Wadsworth said and then we all huddled together to discuss this new arrival "I say we let him in he looks harmless" I said shrugging "off she says it I agree" Professor plum says we talk for a bit longer  
"Very well, sir. Would you care to come in?" Wadsworth says allowing the man inside the house   
"Well? Where is it?" The man asks   
"What, the body?" Wadsworth asks   
"Wadsworth" I hiss under my breath "The phone. What body?" He asked confused   
"Well, there's no body. There's nobody. There's nobody in the study" he said nervously trying to hide he secret   
The man went to open the door to the study and we all screamed no blocking the door "But I think there's a phone in the lounge" he said directing the man to the right door   
"Thank you" he said opening the door. Wadsworth followed him in and lead him to where the phone was he then pointed indicates where it was just to be sure.  
"When you've finished your call,  
perhaps you'd be good enough to wait here.  
It is not a question" Wadsworth told the man   
"Certainly" the man answered politely before Wadsworth closed the door

Wadsworth locked the door going to the lounge and colonel Mustard came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder this caused Wadsworth to let out a frightened help   
"Where's the key?" Colonel Mustard asked him sternly   
"In my pocket" Wadsworth answered   
thinking about the house key "Not that key; the key to the cupboard with the weapons!" Colonel Mustard said like it was obvious   
"Do you still wish me to throw it away?" Wadsworth asked like it was puzzling question "of course you idiot" I yelled at him rolling my eyes "you sure?" He asked "Yes!!" We all yelled angrily   
Wadsworth took the key from his pocket and threw it outside the door it landed on the wet pavement outside with a clink before bouncing into a bush

Wadsworth closed the door and we all stood around staring at each other unsure what to do next "Well. What now?" Wadsworth asked   
"Wadsworth, let me out" mrs White pleaded   
"No" Wadsworth told her firmly   
"Why not?" She asked like it wasn't obvious   
"We've got to know who did it. We're all in this together, now" wadowrth explained and I just nodded   
"If you leave, I'll say that you killed them both" Mrs peacock exclaimed   
"So will I" I agreed "me too" Professor plum said there was general agreement amoungst the other guests   
Mrs white proceeded to rub herself against Wadsworth in a seductive way she then turned to face him and grabbed him by the shirt collar masking their faces get very close   
"Oh, Wadsworth, I'll make you sorry you ever started this.  
One day, when we're alone together . . ." She said a saltury voice trying to get him to let her out   
"Mrs. White, no man in his right mind would be alone together with you" Wadsworth said as a matter of factly   
"Well, I could use a drink!" Colonel Mustard said and a lot of the other agreed he went over to the study door and stuck his head in   
"Just checking" he chuckled signifying it was all clear   
"Everything all right?" Mrs peacock asked "oh yeah just dandy" I said sarcastically "Yup. Two corpses. Everything's fine" came his reply

We all went into the library to discus things further colonel Mustard picked up the whisky bottle and pored himself a glass "Anybody else want a whiskey?" He asked   
"Yeah" miss scarlet replied as well as some of the others I shook my head no. Colonel Mustard ttired to fills three glasses at once but ended up spilling the drink over the table.  
"All right, look. Pay attention, everybody.Wadsworth, am I right in thinking there is nobody else in this house?" He asked and I just started the two in curiosity   
"Mmm, no" Wadsworth answered   
"Then there IS someone else in this house?" Colonel Mustard asked   
"No, sorry. I said "no," meaning "yes."" Wadsworth told him  
"'No,' meaning 'yes'"? Look, I want a straight answer. Is there someone else or isn't there, yes or no?" He asked frustrated   
"Um, no." Wadsworth said obviously intimated by the colonel   
"No," there IS, or "no," there ISN'T?" Colonel Mustard yelled   
"Yes." Wadsworth said   
At this everyone was getting frustrated Mrs white threw her glass at he fire place   
"Please!! Don't you think we should get that man out of the house before he finds out what's been going on here?" Mrs white asked   
"Yeah!" Miss scarlet agreed   
"How can we throw him outside in this weather?" Professor plum said kindly "he's right you know he might get phenomena" I said agreeing with proffer plum  
"If we let him stay in the house, he may get suspicious" miss scarlet argued   
"If we throw him out, he may get even more suspicious" Professor plum argued back "again he's right we don't want him going and spurting out anything to the police" I told miss Scarlett "If I were him, I'd be suspicious already" colonel Mustard chimed in to the conversation   
"Oh, who cares?! That guy doesn't matter! Let him stay, locked up for another half an hour! The police will be here by then, and there are two dead bodies in the study!!" She yelled at her wits end   
"Shhhh!" Everyone said I panicked hoping the man didn't hear that  
"Well, there is still some confusion as to whether or not there's anybody else in this house" colonel Mustard said turning back to Wadsworth   
"I told you, there isn't" Wadsworth replied   
"There isn't any confusion, or there isn't anybody else." He asked   
"Either. Or both" Wadsworth answered   
"Just give me a clear answer!" Colonel Mustard demanded   
"Certainly! What was the question?" Wadsworth asked obliviously   
"Is there anybody else in the house?!" Colonel Mustard yelled   
"No!! Shut up" I yelled threw the whisky bottle at colonel Mustard he ducked and it smashed against the wall

We all stood there thinking for a bit before colonel Mustard spoke  
Up again "That's what he says, but does he know? I suggest we handle this in proper military fashion. We split up, and search the house"   
"Good idea that's so every slasher flick ever" I said rolling my eyes   
"Split up!" Mrs peacock said shocked obviously opposed to the idea too  
"Yes. We have very little time left, so we'll split up into pairs" colonel Mustard told everyone   
"Pairs?" Professor plum asked   
"Yes." Colonel Mustard answered   
Plum thought about this for a few moments "Wait a minute. Suppose that one of us IS the murderer? If we split up into pairs, whichever one is left with the killer might get killed!" He figured out   
"Then we would have discovered who the murderer is!" Colonel Mustard relied   
"But the other half of the pair would be dead!" Mrs peacock argued   
"This is war, Peacock! Casualties are inevitable. You cannot without breaking eggs--every cook will tell you that." He reasoned with her  
"But look what happened to the cook!" She pointed out   
"Wait colonel there is an un even amount of people so three people will have to go in a group what if one of them is the murderer and they kill one of the non murderers how will we know who out of the remaining two is the murderer" I pointed out   
Again he thought about this "you make a good point Rose, we will turn them both into the police" he concluded   
"Colonel, are you willing to take that chance?" Mr green asked   
"What choice have we?" He answered me greens question with a question   
"None" miss scarlet sighed   
"I suppose you're right" mr green agreed quieting down   
"I'm still opposed to the idea" I said Professor plum leaned over and whispered in my ear "miss rose if we get paired up we can pick up where we left off" I smirked at his "I'm suddenly ok with it now" I said smiling   
Now Yvette spoke up "Bon decor. But it is dark upstairs, and I am frightened of ze dark. Will anyone go wiz me?" She asked   
"I will." Colonel Mustard said   
"Id rather stay with miss rose here" Professor plum said "No, thank you" mr green said 

"I suggest we all draw lots, for partners" Wadsworth said grabbing long matchsticks from near the fireplace.  
We all went into the kitchen where Wadsworth got a knife and started cutting the match sticks into different sizes then he prepares them in his hand so we can't see the lengths   
"Ready? The two shortest together, the next two shortest together. Agreed?  
And I suggest the two shortest search the cellar, and so on, up." Wadsworth ordered.  
Col. Mustard picked a matchstick first It's relatively short then Mrs. Peacock picks hers. They then proceeded to compare sticks. His is longer.  
Miss Scarlet picks her matchstick and  
Mr. Green reaches over Miss Scarlet's shoulder and gets his  
matchstick. It is one of the uncut sticks.  
Col. Mustard and Mr. Green compare with me greens dwarfing his.  
Yvette selects her stick. It's another long one which means that she is paired with mr green in the attic.  
Colonel Mustard and Miss Scarlet also compare. They match, putting them together on the ground floor. Miss Scarlet looks at him disgusted.  
Mrs White selects hers.  
Prof. Plum picks his matchstick and so do I.  
Wadsworth takes what is left.  
Mrs. White then steps up to Wadsworth and pairs his matchstick mrs peacock also matches sticks with them. They all have the shortest meaning their group was going to the cellar.  
Professor plum walks past the others and goes up to me he holds his stick up to mine and it matches meaning we get the second floor   
"It's you and me, honey bunch" he said with a wink   
"Fine with me sweetie pie and look we get the second floor" I said winking back and smirking He looked at me strangely "what's so good about the second floor?" He asked "master bedroom" I said in a small voice hoping the others wouldn't hear. He put his hand on my leg and under my dress "guys can you stop flirting with each other for two bloody seconds" miss scarlet yelled at us "what are you talking about" I said denying it "don't you deny it I see the way you guys look at each other and talk to each other" she said "oh so what we're friendly to each other so what" Professor plum said also denying it   
"Guys stop arguing let's go and start looking" Wadsworth said shutting everyone up.

Professor plum and I went upstairs we entered a bedroom that lead into two more rooms probably a bathroom and a walk in closet "should we check for others first?" I ask him looking for a light switch "yeah i think that would be best" he said. I went into the walk in closet and he went into the bathroom "is there anyone in here watch out" plum said sternly "I'm coming are you hiding" I said just as sternly. I found a light switch and turned it on to reveal I was in fact in a closet I walked out to see he too had found the light switch "well that solves that now let's get down to other business" he said. He pushed me down gently onto the bed and climbed on top of me kissing me deeply I stated undressing him I had got his suit jacket and vest off, i was just unbuttoning his shirt when we herd screams coming from downstairs "of for frick sake what now" I said unamused "every bloody time" he exclaimed angrily doing up his shirt and putting his other layers back on. 

We ran out crashing into mr green and Yvette at the top of the staircase we all landed in a big heep. The four of us ran down the stairs just as we were getting to the bottom Wadsworth, mrs white and mrs peacock were coming out of the cellar. "Where are they?" I asked looking around "The lounge!" Wadsworth answered pointing to the lounge door, professor plum went over and tried the door "The door's locked!" He revealed "I know . . ." Me green said after trying it himself "Then unlock it!" I yelled "Where's the key?" Me green asked turning to Wadsworth he proceeded to search his pockets. "The key is gone!!" He explained eyes wide   
"Never mind about the key! Unlock the door!" Professor plum yelled impatiently I nodded in agreement   
Mr green grabbed professor plum and shook him "I can't unlock the door without the key!" He yelled I grabbed hold of me greens collar and turned him around "what did I say would happen if you touched Professor plum again" I treated glaring he looked at me a bit scared "oh don't look so scared I'm not gonna murder you" I smirked before punching him. "Did you have too" Wadsworth said "thank you" professor plum said "your welcome" I reply. Mr green got up and banged on the door "Let us in! Let us in!" He said still scared "Let us out! Let us out!" they screamed from the other side   
"It's no good. Stand back" Wadsworth said backing up against the wall opposite the door "There's no alternative. I'm just going to have to break it down!" He told us ruining full speed ahead at the door he crashes into it before doubling over in pain "I know! I have eet!" Yvette who had been silent this whole time said running towards the study. Colonel Mustard and Miss Scarlet are still yelling in the lounge "would you shut up" mrs peacock yelled after standing silently with mrs White during this time "we're doing our best" Mrs White chimed in. 

Yvette came running out of the study and tried to shoot the door but she tripped over Wadsworth and the shot hit the chandelier instead Professor plum grabbed me and pulled me down to the floor with him as he tried to protect me and himself. Mr green is also on the floor, mrs peacock and mrs White try and run away but run into each other "there shooting at us" colonel Mustard said to miss Scarlet from the other side. We went to get up but hit the floor again as she aimed the gun at the door lock and shoot twice "I've been shot I've been shot" colonel Mustard yelled from the other side "come out the door eez open" Yvette called out to them, they came out angrily "why are you shooting that thing at us" colonel Mustard demanded "to get joo out" she answer "you could have killed us! I could have been killed" he yelled at her before taking a breath "I just can't take anymore scares" he told her just as he said that the chandelier crashed to the floor causing him to collapse. 

"Look" miss Scarlet said turning everyone's attention to the lounge I saw the motorist was now dead on the ground "which one of you did it?" Mrs peacock asked "great so one of them is the murderer" I said glaring at them "we found him together" miss Scarlet said "How did you get in?" I asked still suspicious of them "The door was locked" mr green added   
"It's a great trick!" Mrs said   
"There's a secret passageway from the conservatory." She answered. I turned to professor plum and he looked at Yvette suspiciously "Is that the same gun?" He asked "yours from the cupboard?" I asked "But it was locked!" He ask confused "No, eet was oonlocked!" Yvette told us my eyes end wide in shock "Unlocked?" Mr green, Wadsworth, Professor plum and I said simultaneously "But, yes. See for yourself!" She told us pointing. We all ran into the lounge I noticed Yvette tossed the revolver under the broken chandelier.  
We all went to see the cupboard to see for ourselves if she was telling the truth "How did you know it was unlocked?  
How did you know that you could get at the gun?" Mrs peacock asked   
"I didn't. I sink--I would bray kit open bud it was open alreddy." Yvette told her "A likely story" mrs peacock said doubtful "yeah right" I muttered under my breath.   
Suddenly the doorbell started ringing we all froze not wanting anymore casualties "maybe they will leave?" I said as the door bell stopped ringing but it started again. 

We all went out to the hallway "I'm going to open it" mr green said "Why?!" I asked  
"I have nothing to hide! I didn't do it!" He said outstretching his hand to Wadsworth "The key" he said. Wadsworth handed him the key and he opened it to reveal a cop and a man I recognised all to well but obviously mr green didn't because they slammed the door on both of them. "Mr green do you know who you just slammed the door on" I said angrily "who? The cop" he asked "no the other man that Louis St Laurent the prime minister of Canada" I told him reopening the door "Louis" I said opening the door for him the cop also came inside "Sa..." he went to say but I gave him a look as if to tell him no and he closed his mouth as quickly as he had opened it. The cop looks at us all "I found an abandoned car down near the gates of this house. Did the driver come in here for any help by any chance?" The cop asked in confusion. We all looked at each other quickly "No" we all yelled quickly "Well, actually, yes" mr green said "are you kidding me" I snarled   
"There seems to be some kind of disagreement" the cop said still confused "no" he all said again "Yes" mr green said which just made the cop even more confused then Wadsworth stepped up to the door   
"Uh, can I come in and use your phone?" He asked finally   
"Of course you may, sir.  
You may use the one in the, um, no . . .  
Uh, you could use the one in the st-- no . . .  
Would you be kind enough to wait in the um, in the, em, library?" He stuttered trying to think of a place without a dead body. "Sure." the cop said. The cop then proceededs to look at us all and notices Yvette   
"Don't I know you from someplace?" He asked her she just shrugged. He then turned to the rest of us "you all seem to be very anxious about something" he said   
"It's the chandelier. It fell down. Almost killed us.  
Would you like to come this way, please, sirs" he said ushering the cop and Louis into the hallway. 

Thinking fast I went and closed the study door doing a flirty pose against the door they spun around to look at me, Professor Plum did the same thing to the lounge door making them spin around again.   
"Frightfully drafty, these old houses" Wadsworth said as an excuse he then lead the cop in to the library and indicating where the phone was.  
"Please help yourself to a drink, if you'd like, not the cognac just in case" Wadsworth warned going out, shutting the door and locking it   
"Just in case of what?" the cop asks but it's too late Louis is just looking at Wadsworth confused as to what's going on.  
"What now?" He whispered   
"We should have told him" mr green said  
"Oh, very well for you to say that now" mrs peacock said   
"yeah" I said angrily   
"I said it then!" He defended   
"Oh, shut up!" I yelled   
"Let's clean this up" Wadsworth said pointing to the chandelier  
"Ok fine I'm going to deal with Louis" I said.

I then walked over to Louis "sorry about that you can wait in the dinning room" I told him and took him into the dinning room "wait here till I come get you" I told him "no I need you now" he told me unzipping his pants and pulling his penis "ugh fine" I said moving my hand up and down starting to give him a hand job he started moaning and I was just about to tell him to shut up when a person in all black appeared but I couldn't see who it was they wore black gloves and they held my crossbow they aimed it and shot him right threw the head. I screamed like a banshee and everyone except Mr green cam running into the room I was shaking on the ground and Professor plum helped me up "they were here" I said pointing to the dead body "who? And why is his pants down" mrs white asked "the murderer I was giving Louis a hand job and then this person shows up and shoots him with the crossbow" I said hugging Professor plum for dear life "how do we know you didn't do it yourself" miss scarlet said smirking "why would I tell you what happened then" I said knowing I had her with that. Colonel Mustard, Wadsworth and Yvette carried the new dead body into the study and Wadsworth quickly cleaned up the blood. Mr green was back now and we could here could here the cop yelling threw the door "Let me out of here!  
Let me out of here, you have no right to shut me in! I'll book you for false arrest, and wrongful imprisonment,  
and obstructing an officer in the course of his duty! And murder!" Wadsworth's eyes went wide at that and he opened the door   
"What do you mean . . . "murder"?" he said   
"I just said it so you'd open the door" the cop revealed we all sighed in relief laughing nervously   
"What's going on around here? And why would you lock me in? Why are you receiving vists from the prime minister of Canada?  
And why are you receiving phone calls from J. Edgar Hoover?" He asked all at once   
"J. Edgar Hoover?" Wadsworth asked confused   
"That's right. The head of the Federal Bureau of Investigation" the cop confirmed   
"Why is J. Edgar Hoover on your phone?" Colonel Mustard asked curiously   
"I don't know.  
He's on everybody else's, why shouldn't he be on mine?" Wadsworth answered going into the library and locking us all out including the cop.  
"What's going on here?" The cop asked   
Miss scarlet draped herself over the cop in a seductive way   
"We're having a . . . party . . ." she said making us all laugh even more nervously   
"Mind if I look around?" The cop asked   
"Sure . . .You can show him around, Mr. Green!" Miss Scaarlet said   
"Me?" He said   
Yes! Uh, you can show him the . . .  
. . . dining room . . . the kitchen . . . the ball room . . ." She said nervously   
"Fine . . .Fine . . . . Officer, um, come with me. I'll show you the . . . dining room . . .or the kitchen . . . or the ball room . . ." He said nervously leading him away.

We set up all the bodies in convincing positions while Mr green distracted the cop we herd them coming our way   
"Come on . . ." Miss scarlet said hurrying into the study with Mrs Peacock, colonel Mustard and mrs white. Professor plum and I went into the lounge where the motorist was positioned to look like he was passed out I tipped some alcohol on him and put the bottle in his hand. We then laid on the couch and started kissing each other 

~meanwhile~  
Mr green couldn't distract the cop any longer "What's going on in those two rooms?" He asked  
"Uh . . . which two rooms?" Mr green said playing dumb   
The cop pushed past him and into the hall he then points at the lounge and the study doors "Those two rooms"   
"Oh . . . those two rooms . . ." Mr green said panicking   
"Yes!" The cop said   
The cop goes to go into the study but mr green tries to block his path   
"Officer, I don't think you should go in there" mr green said trying to stop him   
"Why not?" The cop said confused   
"Uh . . .Because it's . . . all too shocking!" Mr green used as an excuse but the cop didn't buy it and he just pushed me green aside and opened the door.  
Mrs. White was on one of the couches on top of Mr. Boddy, using her hand to  
move his arm against her and pretending to kiss him. Miss scarlet was doing the same thing with Louis pretending to kiss him.   
The cop then looks around and saw Col. Mustard and a woman who were apparently kissing against the far wall, in a curtain but it's actually the dead body of Mrs ho with Mrs. Peacock behind the curtain running her hands up and down colonel Mustards back selling the illusion that he is kissing Mrs ho.  
"It's not all that shocking.  
These folks are just having a good time" the cop said leaving and heading for the lounge.  
~~~~~

Professor plum and I are getting back into the mood for the third time tonight his lips were on my kneck and his hand up my dress rubbing my thigh while I let out small moans.   
Suddenly the door opened   
"Excuse me?" The cop said making him stop and get off me his eyes wide "really can no one have a good time in this household" I said utterly upset at being interrupted again  
"Sorry just checking things out" the cop said he noticed the Motorist, he leaned into the dead man's face and sniffed  
"This man's drunk dead drunk" the cop said   
"Dead right . . ." I said laughing nervously hoping he doesn't figure it out   
"You're not going to drive home, are you?" He asked the dead motorist   
"He won't be driving home, officer! I promise you that!" Professor plum said hurriedly I nodded in agreement.  
"Somebody will give him a lift, huh?" The copped asked   
"Oh, we'll . . . we'll . . . get him a car" I said nervously trying to think of something   
"A long black car" professor plum said referring to a herse   
"A limousine" I said quickly putting on a smile. Professor plum decided to have a drink and the cop left the room.   
~~~~~

Meanwhile Wadsworth was coming out of the library and he saw the cop  
"Officer!" Wadsworth said getting his attention   
"You're too late--I've seen it all" the cop told him. Mr green is watching them. "You have?.....I can explain everything" Wadsworth said quickly   
"You don't have to" the cop said smiling   
"I don't?" Wadsworth said confused   
"Don't worry! There's nothing illegal about any of this" the cop reassured him  
"Are you sure?" Wadsworth said even more confused than before   
"Of course! This is America" the cop said   
"I see . . ." Wadsworth said not knowing what else to say  
The cop but a comforting hand on his shocker "It's a free country, don't you know that?" He asked   
"I didn't know it was THAT free" Wadsworth said still not understanding   
the cop looked at Mr green then back to Wadsworth "May I use your phone now?" He asked   
"Certainly!" Wadsworth said leading him into the library and locking him in again  
~~~~~~~  
We decided to go see what's happening and when we got to the hall I saw that the cop was gone probably locked in the library again  
"Why did you lock him in again?" mr green whispered confirming my thought.   
"We haven't finished searching the house, yet" Wadsworth whispered   
"There is a lot we haven't done yet" professor plum said unhappily   
"Tell me about it" I said rolling my eyes   
"Besides we're running out of time.  
Only fifteen minutes before the police come" professor plum added   
"The police already came!" Mr green said   
"Shut up!!" several of us said to me green   
"Let's get on with it!" Wadsworth said and we all agreed


	4. Chapter 4

"Monsieur" Yvette said to Mr green talking him by the arm. Everyone split up to search the house again "shall we" I said smirking to professor plum he nodded.

We went upstairs and back into the master bedroom again "now where we we?" Professor plum said kissing me hungrily I took his jacket, vest and shirt off him while he kissed my kneck and down to my cleavage. I let out small moans as I undid his belt I finally got it and then pulled his pants down seeing that his manhood was straining at his boxers he trailed a hand to the back of my dress and unzipped it before pushing me onto the bed "in a hurry are we?" I said smirking "don't wanna get interrupted again" he said. He unclasped my bra and looked over my breasts for a minute or so before running his fingers over them he stopped at my hardening nipples rubbing them making me let out more moans I could feel myself getting wet down there. I reached a hand down to his boxers and started grinding my hand against them he let out a long moan of pleasure and put a finger to my panties where my clit was he rubbed it threw the panties I moaned from his touch he did this for a few minutes I felt my self getting wetter than he stopped and took of his boxers and my panties. He positioned himself and trust himself in pretty quickly well there goes my virginity I let out a grunt as he did this but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would "move" I said pleadingly he nodded and started trusting in and out at a normal pace making me let out many more moans as did he. He started going faster and faster "oh god professor plum" I called out in pure pleasure getting close to my orgasm and I could tell he was to because I herd him moan "miss rose" a couple of times "my real name is peter" he said when he herd me moan his alias "mine is Sara" I told him we moaned each other's real names and I came my muscles clenching around his member this sent him over the edge and a hot liquid shot inside me. He got off me and we laid next to each other panting "wow I can't believe we just did that I hope someone doesn't kill us" I said he just looked at me knowingly after the murders that have already happens tonight. 

We could hear commotion outside the door and someone going downstairs meaning everyone was probably regrouping we got dressed and I desperately tried to restyle my sex hair back into what it was but I didn't have my brush with me.   
We went to leave and as I went to open the door he kissed me one last time.

We re grouped in the hall and I saw Yvette wasn't there with the rest of us   
we all looked into the billiard room where Yvette's was dead she was sprawled on the pool table, with the noose on her neck.  
Everyone then went to check on the cop in the library we found the Cop dead and hung over a table.  
"Two murders" Mr green said   
"Thank you captain obvious" I said rolling my eyes   
Professor Plum entered the library and picked up the lead pipe.  
"Neither of them shot I thought I heard a gun" he said   
"I did" mrs white said   
"So did I" mrs peacock said   
"Maybe someone else is dead?" I suggested   
"I thought I heard the front door slam!" Miss Scarlett said   
"Oh, God . . .  
The murderer must have run out" colonel Mustard said we all ran to the front door   
and opened it there was a singing telegram girl's body on the porch she had been shot in the head.   
"Three murders" Wadsworth said baffled  
"Seven all together" mr green totalled   
"This is getting serious" Wadsworth stated   
"It was serious after the first murder" I said 

We all walked to the main hall   
"No gun. Yvette dropped it here. Very well . . . I know who did it" Wadsworth announced   
"You do?" We all said at once  
"And furthermore, I'm going to tell you how it was all done.Follow me" Wadsworth told us. We all followed him into the library "In order to help you understand what happened, I shall need to take you through the events of the evening, step by step. At the start of the evening, Yvette was here, by herself,  
waiting to offer you all a glass of champagne. I was in the Hall. I know, because I was there. Then, I hurried across to the kitchen" Wadsworth explained   
He waved for the us to follow him.

Wadsworth ran into the kitchen we all followed   
"And the cook was in here, alive, sharpening knives, preparing for dinner. And then . . ." He explained   
Wadsworth ran up to the front door, we followed closely   
"And the doorbell rang . . .And it was you!" Wadsworth said pointing to colonel Mustard   
"Yes . . ." Colonel Mustard said unsure where this was going   
"I asked you for your coat, and I recognized you as Colonel Mustard  
and I prevented you from telling your real name because I didn't want any of you to use any name other than your pseudonym and I introduced myself to you as a butler and I ran across the Hall to the library!" Wadsworth explained acting it out we followed him I was confused   
"And then Yvette met you . . . and smiled . . .and poured you a drink" Wadsworth said imitating everything   
He than ran to the hall he opened the door again "And the doorbell rang! And it was Mrs. White, looking pale and tragic,  
and I took her coat, and made off!" Wadsworth said heading for the library again  
"And I introduced to Colonel Mustard.  
Hello. Hello. And I noticed that Mrs. White and Yvette . . . flinched!  
Then . . . there was a rumble of thunder, and a crash of lightning" Wadsworth said still imitating everything   
"And, to make a long story short--" he said   
"Too late" we all said   
"one by one, you all arrived" Wadsworth said   
We followed him and he grabbed the gong mallet.  
"And then the gong was struck by the cook!" He said banging the gong  
"And we went into the dining room!" He said   
"And Mrs. Peacock sat here, and Professor Plum sat here . . .and Miss Rose sat here . . . and Mrs. White sat here . . .  
and Mr. Green, Miss Scarlet, Colonel Mustard.This chair was vacant" he said touching each chair   
"Anyway, we all revealed we'd all received a letter. And you'd had a letter, and you'd had a letter, and you'd had a letter--" he said pointing to us   
"Get on with it!!" I yelled at him   
"The point is--blackmail!" Wadsworth answered   
"But all this came out after dinner--in the study!" Mr green said confused   
"You're right!" Wadsworth said running to the study we all went after him. 

Once in the study he continued "Mr. Green stood here, and Mrs. Peacock here, and Miss Scarlet here, and Professor Plum here, and Miss Rose here, and Colonel Mustard, and  
Mrs. White, and--"   
"Get on with it!!!" Everyone yelled at him we were al letting annoyed   
"I'm getting there, I'm getting there!!  
And Mr. Boddy went to get his surprise packages from the Hall. And you all opened your presents, And Mr. Boddy switched out the lights!" Wadsworth said and turned off the lights   
I screamed and held on to the nearest person when the lights came back on I saw it was Miss Scarlett and I immediately let her go  
Wadsworth is on the floor no one really reacts he opens his eyes   
"Mr. Boddy lay on the floor, apparently dead" Wadsworth said   
"He was dead! I examined him!" Professor plum said I nodded   
"Then why was he bashed on the head a few minutes later with a candlestick if he was dead already?" Wadsworth asked   
"All right, I made a mistake!" Professor Plum admitted I put a hand on his shoulder "it's ok we all do" I said   
"Right! But if so, why was Mr. Boddy pretending to be dead? It could only be because he realized his scheme had misfired, and the gunshot was intended to kill him, not me. Look. The bullet grazed his ear. Clearly his best way of escaping death was to pretend to be dead already" Wadsworth explained as he showed us the wound in the ear   
"So whoever grabbed the gun from me in the dark was trying to kill HIM!" Professor plum said wife's eyes   
"But remember what happened next" Wadsworth said going over to the broken table   
"Mrs. Peacock took a drink You said, "Maybe it's poisoned!" She screams!" Wadsworth said pointing to professor plum   
He pretend to scream and the grabbed Mrs. Peacock, who helpfully started to scream he sat her down on the couch.  
"Mr. Green . . .Well . . . I had to stop her screaming . . ." He said and slapped her   
"Then--more screaming--Yvette--the billiard room! We all rushed out!" He said racing towards the billiard room "I'm getting sick of all this running" I groaned to professor plum who nodded   
Wadsworth entered the billiard room and sat on the pool table we all stood in the doorway  
"But one of us . . . wasn't here . . . No" Wadsworth told us   
"No?" Everyone asked   
No. Maybe one of us was murdering the cook.Who wasn't here with us?" Wadsworth said   
"Do you know?" Me green asked   
"I do....While we stood here, trying to stop Yvette from panicking . . ." Wadsworth started going to the study  
"one of us could have stayed in the study,  
picked up the dagger . . .run down the Hall . . .and stabbed the cook" Wadsworth said he demonstrated on a chicken   
"Oh, how could he risk it?  
We might have seen him running back" Mrs peacock said   
Wadsworth opened the back of  
the freezer, exposing the kitchen/study secret passage.  
"Not if they used this secret passage" he said pointing to it and making Mrs. Peacock gasp.  
"And the murderer ran back down the secret passage to the study" he said going towards the study

We all followed him again I was puffing and panting by this time   
"Is that where it comes out?" Mrs white asks pointing to a large picture one we got to the study   
"Yes! Look!" He says opening it   
"Wha--?" I say confused   
"How did you know?" Colonel Mustard asked   
"This house belongs to a friend of mine. I've known all along" Wadsworth replied calmly   
"So you could be the murderer" I said   
Don't be ridiculous.If I was the murderer, why would I reveal to you how I did it?" He said "to avoid suspicion" I said crossing my arms   
"Well . . . who else knew about the secret passage?" Mr green asked   
"We found it. Colonel Mustard and me" miss scarlet answered   
"You found it. You could have known about it all the time" colonel Mustard said   
"But I didn't!" Miss scarlet protested   
"Well, why should we believe you?" Mrs peacock asked   
"Because she was with us all in the billiard room doorway while Yvette was screaming, don't you remember?" Wadsworth said 

"What I don't understand is, why was the cook murdered? She had nothing to do with Mr. Boddy" Mrs peacock said confused   
"Of course she did I gathered you all here together because you were all implicated in Mr. Boddy's dastardly blackmail.  
Did none of you deduce that the others were involved, too?" Wadsworth told us   
I did but it wouldn't be wise to sound to smart right now so I kept quiet   
"What others?" Mrs White asked   
"The cook. And Yvette?" Wadsworth answered   
"No!" Everyone said at once   
"That's how he got all his information.  
Before he could blackmail anyone, Mr. Boddy had to discover their guilty secret. The cook and Yvette were his accomplices!" Wadsworth revealed   
"I see! So . . . whoever knew . . . that the cook was involved . . . killed her?" Colonel Mustard deduced   
"Yes." Wadsworth said it was definitely a good choice to stay quiet   
"I know, because I was Mr. Boddy's butler, that the cook had worked for one of you" Wadsworth revealed anyone started talking at once as to who it was   
"You recognized Yvette, didn't you?  
Don't deny it" Wadsworth said turning to mrs white   
"What do you mean, "don't deny it"? I'm not denying anything" she said calmly   
"Another denial!" Wadsworth said Mrs. White stuck her tongue out at Wadsworth.  
"All right, it's true. I knew Yvette.  
My husband had an affair with her, but I didn't care. I wasn't . . . jealous" Mrs white said obviously lying   
"You knew Yvette, too, didn't you?" Wadsworth asked miss scarlet turning to her   
"Yes. She worked for me" miss scarlet answered   
"And you also knew her, sir. We've already established that you were one of Miss Scarlet's . . .clients. That's why you were so desperate to get your hands on  
those negatives. Photographs of you and Yvette in flagrante delicto, remember?" Wadsworth said turning to colonel Mustard   
"Mr. Boddy threatened to send those pictures to my dear old mother. The shock would have killed her!" Colonel Mustard said siting down  
Ha. That would have been quite an achievement since you told us that she's dead already" mrs white said shocked   
"So, he had the motive" she added  
"You all had a motive" Wadsworth said 

"But where and when was Mr. Boddy killed?" Colonel Mustard asked   
"Don't you see? Look, we came back to the study with Yvette.  
Mr. Boddy was on the floor . . ." Wadsworth got me green and pushed him onto the floor ". . .pretending to be dead.  
But one of us noticed he's alive. So. I explained that I was Mr. Boddy's butler,  
and I'd invited you here, and we realized there was only one other person in the house" Wadsworth explained   
"The cook!" We all realised and Wadsworth was already gone.

We all made our way to the kitchen Mr. Green ran to the freezer, just like he did before but it's empty   
"Well, where is he?" Mr green asks   
"How the hell could we know" I said rolling my eyes like it was obvious   
The door opened and Wadsworth, fell out looking kind of dead Mr green caught and dropped him making him open his eyes   
"By now, she was dead. We laid her down with our backs to the freezer. One of us slipped through the same secret passage--" Wadsworth said   
"Again . . . ?" Mrs peacock asked "Of course! Back to the study!" Wadsworth said and we all went back to the study 

"The murderer was in the secret passage.  
Meanwhile, Mr. Boddy . . .had been on the floor" Wadsworth said pushing Mr Green to the floor "He jumped up . . .the murderer came out of the secret panel, picked up the candlestick . . . ."  
Wadsworth said he pretended he had a candle stick and chased Mr green out into the hall towards the bathroom.  
"Mr. Boddy followed us out of the study into the Hall, looking for an escape.  
The murderer crept up behind him and . . . killed him!!" Wadsworth said hitting Mr Green over the head with the imaginary candlestick and making him fall "Will you stop that!!" Mr Green yelled in annoyance   
"No." Wadsworth answered he then grabbed Mr Green and threw him into he toilet room  
"Then . . . he threw him into the toilet!" Wadsworth said   
"No . . . !" Mr green protested from in the toilet   
"And nonchalantly rejoined us beside the cook's body in the  
kitchen. It took less than half a minute" Wadsworth said leaning against the door for a rest   
"So who wasn't there the entire time in the kitchen?" Colonel Mustard asked  
"Whoever it was, is the murderer!" Wadsworth answered   
Wadsworth ran off again "seriously how much coffee does that guy drink" I said about his never ending energy   
Mr green comes out of the toilet drying his hands and flushing the toilet he handed colonel Mustard the towel and we all went after Wadsworth.

"And we put the weapons in the cupboard, locked it, and ran to the front door . . ." Wadsworth said almost running into everyone on his way to the door.   
"To throw away the key! The motorist!  
I didn't throw the key away--I put it in my pocket. And someone could have taken it out of my pocket and substituted another!" Wadsworth explained   
"We were all in a huddle. Any one of us could have done that!" Professor plum stated   
"he's right" I agreed   
"Precisely" Wadsworth said closing the door  
"Wait a minute . . .Colonel Mustard has a top-secret Pentagon job. Mrs. White's husband is a nuclear physicist, and . . . Yvette is a link between them" Mr green stated in realisation   
"What is your top-secret job, Colonel?" Professor plum asked   
"I can tell you. He's working on the secret of the next fusion bomb" Wadsworth answered mrs white and I gasped   
"How did you know that?" Colonel Mustard asked   
"Can you keep a secret? Wadsworth whispered to colonel Mustard   
"Yes." He answered   
"So can I" Wadsworth told him  
"Is this a plot between them, Wadsworth, or did Colonel Mustard do it alone?" Mrs peacock asked 

"We shall see. Let's look at the other murders" Wadsworth told her   
"Yes. Bad luck that that motorist arrived at that moment" professor plum said "yeah poor guy same with the cop and Louis" I said   
"It wasn't luck--I invited them" Wadsworth revealed   
"You did?!" The threw other women and I said together in shock   
"Of course. It's obvious. Everyone here tonight was either Mr. Boddy's victim or accomplice. Everyone who has died gave him vital information about one of you. I got them here so they'd give evidence against him and force him to confess" Wadsworth explained I just stared in shock  
"Oh, yeah? What about that motorist?  
What kind of information did he have?" Miss scarlet asked   
"He was my driver during the war" Colonel Mustard answered   
"And what was he holding over you?" Wadsworth asked   
"He knew that I was a war profiteer. I stole essential Air Force radio parts, and I sold them on the black market. That is how I made all my money. But that does not make me a murderer!" Colonel Mustard said in a sad and guilty tone  
"Well, a lot of our airmen died because their radios didn't work! What about the president of Canada?" Mrs Peacock asked   
"Louis St Laurent I had a relationship with him I ended it two years ago before this whole blackmail business I guess he didn't like being broken up with and told Mr Body everything including who i was with however he did blackmail me into having oral sexual relations with him" I said looking at the floor shame in my voice "Miss Rose it's ok you did nothing wrong in my eyes and it's in the past anyone" Professor plum said wrapping an arm around me to comfort me  
"Ok but what about the cop?" Mr Green asked   
"The cop was from Washington. He was on my payroll. I bribed him once a week so I could carry on with business. Mr. Boddy found out somehow . . ." Miss scarlet revealed   
"Oh, my God . . ." Mrs Peacock said in shock  
"Oh, please Miss Rose is just as bad" miss scarlet said   
"Hey" I said crossing my arms   
"And . . . the singing telegram girl?" Mr green asked   
We opened the door and looked at the body for the singing telegram girl   
"She was my patient once. I had an affair with her. That's how I lost my license. Mr. Boddy found that out, too" he said a sad look on his face "we had to break up after that I guess we both made relationship mistakes" he said I smiled at him "yes we did but humans make many mistakes and that was in the past you aren't with her anymore I'm not with politicians anymore haven't been since this whole blackmail business well except Louis every now and then but he's dead now my point is we found each other threw our mistakes and i think this is meant to be" I said holding his hand he smiled "I think your right this love was destiny" he said we embraced and kissed "uh huh I knew they liked each other especially after spending time looking for the murder however they found something else didn't you honey" miss scarlet said an evil smirk on her face "I have no idea what your talking about" I said trying to deny that anything happened "what ever your implying your wrong" professor plum denied her accusations as well "oh please I've been in the business long enough to know when someone's had sex and is trying to cover it up" she said pointing to us she was right besides the hair that I tried to fix I also had smudged makeup and his suit wasn't as neat as it was.

There was a long silence after that mostly because we knew she had us and we were looking for some way to deny it again but Wadsworth broke it "Well . . .Lets put her in the study with the others" he said the four men carried her into the study and dropped her on the floor  
"So. Now you all know why they died.  
Whoever killed Mr. Boddy also wanted his accomplices dead" Wadsworth said  
"How did the murderer know about them all? I mean, I admit that I had guessed that this young singer informed on me to Mr. Boddy . . . but I didn't know anything about any of you until this evening" Professor Plum said honestly confused   
"First, the murder needed to get the weapons. Easy. He stole the key from my pocket. And then we all followed Colonel Mustard's suggestion that we split up and search the house" Wadsworth said   
"That's right, it was Colonel Mustard's suggestion!" Mrs Peacock repeated   
"And one of us got away from his or her partner and hurried to the study. On the desk was the envelope from Mr. Boddy.  
It contained photographs and letters--the evidence of Mr. Boddy's network of informants." Wadsworth said   
"Well we know it wasn't plum and rose" Miss scarlet said under her breath I gave her a death glare   
"Where is the envelope now?" Mrs white asked   
"Gone. Destroyed" Wadsworth said looking at the fire place "Perhaps in the fire . . . .The only possible place.  
Ah hah!  
Then, having found out the whole story, the murderer went to  
the cupboard, unlocked it with the key, took out the wrench--" Wadsworth continued telling us what happened 

"Then we found the secret passage from the conservatory to the lounge . . . where we found the motorist dead!" Miss scarlet said Wadsworth pretended to kill the motorist   
"That's right! And we couldn't get in.  
So Yvette rain to the open cupboard,  
and shot the door open. BANG!  
And then, the doorbell rang!" Wadsworth explained as he said the last part the doorbell rang for real   
"Oh, whoever it is, they gotta go away, or they'll be killed! Ohhh!" Mrs Peacock said panicking   
An old evangelist is at the door he looks familiar   
"Good evening. Have you ever given any thought to the kingdom of heaven?" He asks"  
"What?" Mrs Peacock asks   
"Repent. The kingdom of heaven IS at hand" he said  
"You ain't just whistlin' Dixie" miss scarlet said   
"Armageddon is almost upon us" he said   
"I got news for you--it's already here!" Professor plum said   
Mrs Peacock tried to shut the door "Go away!" She yelled   
"But your souls are in danger!" he said   
"Our lives our in danger, you beatnik!" Mrs Peacock said 

"Louis arrived next, he went into the dinning room with Miss Rose meanwhile while everyone was distracted with the cop one of us struck away we forgot the cupboard with the weapons was now unlocked, the took the crossbow went into the dinning room and shot him. We then locked the cop in the library and  
then we split up again, and the murderer switched off the electricity!" Wadsworth told us and then he turns of the electricity   
"Oh, my God" mr green said Mrs. White and I screamed   
"Not again" mrs Peacock said   
"Turn on the lights!!!" Miss scarlet said   
"Yeah I'm scared" I said   
Wadsworth did as asked   
"Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you" he said   
"You're a bit late for that!" Mr green yelled   
"I hate it when he does that!" I said to professor Plum who nodded   
"Then there were three more murders" Wadsworth said 

"So which of us killed them?" Mrs White asked   
"None of us killed Mr. Boddy, or the cook" Wadsworth revealed   
"So who did?" Mr Green and Mrs White asked   
"The one person who wasn't with us" Wadsworth said   
We all tried to figure out who he was talking about   
"Who?" I asked   
"Yvette." Wadsworth said   
"Yvette?!" We all said at once in confusion   
"She was in the billiard room, listening to our conversation, She heard the gunshot . . . she thought he was dead.  
And while we all examined the bullet hole, she crept into the study, picked up the dagger . . .ran to the kitchen, and stabbed the cook. We didn't hear the cook scream because Mrs. Peacock was  
screaming about the "poisoned" brandy.  
The, Yvette returned to the billiard room.  
She screamed . . . .And we all ran to her" Wadsworth explained   
"Well, when did she kill Mr. Boddy?" Colonel Mustard asked   
"When I said.We all ran to the kitchen to see the cook.Yvette hid in the study to check that Mr. Boddy was dead.  
He got up, and followed them down the hall, so she hit him on the head with a candlestick,and dragged him to the toilet" Wadsworth finished   
"Why?" Miss scarlet asked   
"To create confusion!" Wadsworth said rolling his eyes   
"It worked" Mrs Peacock said   
"Agreed" Colonel Mustard and I said   
"Why did she do it?" Professor plum asked   
"Was it because she was acting under orders? From the person who later killed her" Wadsworth accused   
"Who?!" Professor plum said   
"Who?!" Mrs Peacock said   
"Who?!" Miss scarlet said everyone was as confused as me   
"Was it one of her clients?" Wadsworth asked turning to Colonel Mustard   
"Or was it a jealous wife?" Wadsworth asked turning to Mrs white  
"Or a girl who dates politicians" Wadsworth asked turning to me   
"Or an adulterous doctor?" Wadsworth asked turning to professor plum 

"No. It was her employer, Miss Scarlet" Wadsworth said smirking   
"That's a lie!!" Miss scarlet yelled   
"Is it? You used her, the way you always used her. You killed the motorist when we split up to search the house" Wadsworth deduced   
"How could I have known about the secret passage?" Miss scarlet asked trying to disprove him   
"Easy. Yvette told you. So when we split up again . . .you switched off the electricity. It was easy for you, here on the ground floor. Then, in the dark, you got the lead pipe and the rope, strangled Yvette, ran to the library, killed the cop,  
picked up the gun where Yvette dropped it, opened the front door, recognised the singing telegram from her photograph, and shot her" Wadsworth finished pretty please with himself   
"You've no proof" she said putting her hands on her hips   
"The gun is missing. Gentlemen, turn out your pockets.Ladies, empty your purses.  
Whoever has the gun is the murderer" he said making everyone do so I opened my purse and showed everyone the contents. Suddenly, Miss Scarlet pulled out the revolver and pointed it at him.  
"Brilliantly worked out, Wadsworth. I congratulate you." She said still holding the gun to him   
She slowly make her way to the front door.  
"Me too!" Colonel Mustard said also impressed by Wadsworth   
"Shut up!!" She said to him waving the gun in his direction 

"Now, there's one thing I don't understand" Mr green stated  
"ONE thing?" Professor plum said   
"Why did you do it? Half of Washington knows what kind of business you run.  
You were in no real danger. The whole town would be implicated if you were exposed" Mr green said   
"I don't think they know my real business.  
My business is secrets. Yvette found them out for me. The secrets of Senator Peacock's defense committee, of Colonel Mustard's fusion bomb, Professor Plum's U.N. contacts, Miss Rose's ex partners   
and the work of your husband, the nuclear physicist" Miss scarlet explained as she said the part about a husband she turned to Mrs White.  
"So. It IS political. You're a communist!" Mr Green accused   
"No, Mr. Green. Communism is just a red herring. Like all members of the oldest profession, I'm a capitalist. And I'm gonna sell my secrets--your secrets--to the highest bidder" Miss Scarlett said   
"And what if we don't cooperate?" Colonel Mustard asked   
"You will. Or I'll expose you" Miss Scarlet threatened   
"We could expose you. Seven murders . ?" Professor plum said   
"He's right" I said   
"I hardly think it will enhance your reputation at the U.N., Professor Plum, if it's revealed that you have been implicated not only in adultery with one of your patients, but in her death. And the deaths of six other people?" Miss scarlet threatened pointing the gun at him "don't you threaten him or I swear" I said angrily she pointed he gun at me   
"You don't know what kind of people they have at the U.N. I might go up in their estimation" professor plum said turning her attention away from me

Colonel Mustard started walking towards her "It is no good blackmailing me, madam. I have no more money!" Colonel Mustard said and all the other guests agreed "heck I had to work my butt of doing two jobs just to pay Mr Boddy" I said   
"I know, sweetie pie. But you can pay me in government information" she said to Colonel Mustard "All of you" she said waving the gun around   
"Except you, Wadsworth. You, as a mere butler, have no access to government secrets. So I'm afraid your moment has come" Miss Scarlet said pointing the gun at him   
"No so fast, Miss Scarlet. I do have a secret or two" Wadsworth said desperately   
"Oh yeah? Such as?" Miss scarlet asked   
"The games up, Scarlet. There are no more bullets left in that gun" Wadsworth said   
"Oh, come on, you don't think I'm gonna fall for that old trick?" Miss scarlet said laughing   
"It's not a trick. There was one shot at Mr. Boddy in the study. Two for the chandelier, two at the lounge door, and  
one for the singing telegram" Wadsworth said   
"That's not six." Miss scarlet said   
"One plus two plus two plus one." Wadsworth said   
This made her think "Uh, uh.  
There was only one shot that got the chandelier. That's one plus two plus ONE plus one" miss scarlet said   
"Even if you are right, that would be one plus one plus two plus one, not  
one plus TWO plus one plus one" Wadsworth said   
"Okay, fine. One plus two plus one--  
Shut up! Point is, there's one bullet left in this gun, and guess who's going to get it?" She said angrily just as she went to shoot the doorbell rang distracting her. Wadsworth twisted her arm and got to kneel before taking the gun.  
Mr. Green ran for the door and opened it as cops rushed in and he cowered in the corner   
Colonel Mustard held up his hands in surrender "I'm only a guest!" He said frightened "then why are you surrendering you idiot" I said   
"Where's the chief?" Wadsworth asked holding Miss scarlet   
The old man from the door walked walked in with a gun "Ah, Wadsworth, well done" he said then he looked at miss scarlet " I did warn you, my dear. Mr. Hoover is an expert on Armageddon." He said   
As miss scarlet is handcuffed she looks at Wadsworth "Wadsworth, don't hate me for trying to shoot you" she said   
"Frankly, Scarlet, I don't give a damn. As I was trying to tell you, there are no bullets left in this gun. You see?" He said shooting the ceiling which broke the rope holding the chandelier he looks confused   
"One plus two plus one" he said as colonel Mustard counted on his fingers "plus two, plus one is"   
The chandelier falls and breaks shocking me and everyone else 

THAT"S WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED

BUT HOW ABOUT THIS?


	5. Chapter 5

Wadsworth had just turned on the lights,  
like at the beginning of ending 1

"In the dark, the murderer ran across the hall to the study, picked up the rope, and the lead pipe. Ran to the billiard room.  
Strangled Yvette ran to library, hit the cop on the head with the lead pipe.  
Then, coming out of the library, the doorbell rang--it was the singing  
telegram. The murderer picked up the gun where Yvette dropped it, ran to the door, opened it, recognized the girl from her picture, shot her, and ran back to the cellar!" Wadsworth concluded   
"The cellar!" Everyone said confused   
"Yes" Wadsworth said  
"Are you saying your the murderer you were in the cellar after all" I accused Wadsworth   
"No I'm not" he said   
"But Colonel Mustard wasn't in the cellar" Mrs Peacock said   
"No. But you were with me and Mrs white" he said   
"So.?" She said   
"You murdered them all.You were the person who was missing when the cook and Mr. Boddy were murdered. And the cook used to be your cook! Don't you remember your fatal mistake? You told us at dinner that we were eating one of your favorite recipes. And monkey's brains, though popular in Cantonese cuisine, are not often to be found in Washington, D.C." Wadsworth revealed   
"Is that what we ate?" Mr green said looking sick   
"Ew I kissed you after you ate that" I sat to Professor Plum in disgust.   
Mr green runs off to vomit   
"Why would I have murdered all of the others?" She asked   
"Obviously, in case Mr. Boddy had told them about you" Wadsworth said   
"So it has all nothing to do with the disappearing nuclear physicist and Colonel Mustard's work on the new fusion bomb" Professor Plum realised   
"No. Communism was just a red herring.  
Mrs. Peacock did it all" Wadsworth answered 

"There's no proof" Mrs Peacock said   
"Well. The gun is missing. Gentlemen, turn out your pockets. Ladies, empty your purses.Whoever has the gun, is the murderer" Wadsworth said I opened my purse and showed everyone it's contents   
Mrs. Peacock opened her purse and pulled out the gun, pointing it at Wadsworth.  
"Very well. What do you propose to do about it?" She asked as she made her way to the front door  
"Nothing" Wadsworth said   
"Nothing" Mrs Peacock replied confused   
"Nothing at all I don't approve of murder.  
But it seems to me that you've done the world a service by ridding it of an  
appalling blackmailer and his disgusting  
informers" Wadsworth said   
"But the police will be here any minute. What happens then?" Mr Green said   
"Why should the police come? Nobody's called them" Wadsworth said like it was obvious which shocked me   
"You mean . . ." Mrs Peacock said   
"That's right. Now, I suggest that we stack the seven bodies in the cellar, lock it, leave quietly, one at a time, and pretend than none of this has ever happened" Wadsworth said   
"Great idea! I'll leave first . . .if you don't mind" Mrs Peacock said waving the gun at us   
"Be my guest. In fact, I think we all owe you a vote of thanks" Wadsworth said cheerily   
He the started singing as she left   
"For she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow . . ." Everyone else joined in even me as Mrs Peacock left as soon as she did we all relaxed   
"I TOLD you I didn't DO it!" Mr green said   
"But what if the authorities find out what happened?"Colonel Mustard said   
"Why did you let the murderer go" I accused   
"The F.B.I. will take care of that" Wadsworth assured us   
"You mean . . . ?" Colonel Mustard said   
"My phone call from Mr. Hoover? I work for him, of course. How else could I have known everything about you all?" Wadsworth said   
"There's still one thing I don't understand" Colonel Mustard said   
"ONE thing?" Mrs white said   
"Who was Mrs. Peacock taking bribes from?" Colonel Mustard asked   
"A foreign power. Her husband, the senator, has influence over defense contracts" Wadsworth revealed   
"Is there going to be a coverup?" Professor plum asked   
"Isn't that in the public interest? What could be gained by exposure?" Wadsworth asked rhetorically   
"Stoping her corrupt husband" I said shrugging   
"But is the F.B.I. in the habit of cleaning up after multiple murder?" Professor plum asked   
"Yes. Why do you think it's run by a man called "Hoover"?" Wadsworth answered 

We open the door and head outside where Mrs Peacock had just been arrested   
"Take your hands off me! I'm a senator's wife!" Mrs Peacock is yelling   
The chief comes over   
"Wadsworth, we got her" he said   
"You see? Like the Mounties, we always get our man" Wadsworth boasted  
"Mrs. Peacock was a man?!" Mr green asked stupidly   
Wadsworth and Col. Mustard slapped him  
"Would anyone care for fruit or desert? Besides Professor Plum and Miss Rose who already had dessert" Wadsworth asked 

BUT HERE'S WHAT REALLY HAPPENED .

Wadsworth switches on the lights, like in the other two endings.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten anyone" Wadsworth said   
"You're a bit late for that!!" Mr green yelled  
"I hate it when he does that" I said to Professor plum he nodded   
"Then, there were three more murders" Wadsworth said   
"So who did it!?" We all said 

"Let's consider each murder one by one.  
Professor Plum, you knew that Mr. Boddy was still alive.Even psychiatrists can tell the difference between patients who are alive or dead" Wadsworth said   
"So Professor Plum murdered Mr Boddy" Mr Green said   
"I didn't" he protested   
"He was the missing person in the kitchen after we found the cook dead!" Miss Scarlet said  
"Actually we were kissing in the lounge" I said blushing from embarrassment   
"So who else was not present in the kitchen" Miss Scarlet asked   
"Don't you know? Yvette" Wadsworth stated stunning everyone   
"Yvette" everyone said at once   
"What would she have against mr Boddy?" I asked   
"She was acting under orders from none other than miss scarlet who was the one that tried to grab the gun from professor plum but when he mistakenly said that Mr Boddy was dead Yvette went to check on him she saw he was alive and killed him" Wadsworth revealed 

"But she was with us in the billiard room when we found Yvette screaming.  
If that's when the cook was killed, how did she do it?" Mr green asked   
"I didn't!!" Miss scarlet protested  
"You don't expect us to believe that, do you?" Mrs Peacock said   
"I expect you to believe it. You killed the cook.She used to be your cook, and she informed on you to Mr. Boddy" Wadsworth accused   
He took us all to the dining room   
"You made one fatal mistake!" He started siting in her spot   
"Sitting here, at dinner, Mrs. Peacock told us that she was eating one of her favorite recipes. And monkey's brains, though popular in Cantonese cuisine, are not often to be found in Washington, D.C." Wadsworth finished. 

We all went back into the hall   
"Colonel Mustard, when we saw the motorist at the front door . . .you took the key to the weapons cupboard out of my pocket. Then you suggested that we all split up. You separated from Miss Scarlet, crossed the Hall, opened the cupboard, took the wrench, ran to the conservatory,  
entered the lounge through the secret passage, killed the motorist with a blow on the head" Wadsworth deduced   
He acts out the murder "Like that!" He said 

We all went back into the hall "Then the doorbell rang it was Louis St Laurent and The cop you recognised Louis didn't you Mr green" he said turning to Mr Green "me? Why would I recognise him" He said   
"Because he is your father Mr Laurent Jr he knew all about your homosexuality and he informed on you to Mr body you also wanted to inherit his money so when everyone was distracted by the cop you shuck into the study and took the crossbow then used the secret passage, came from the kitchen and shot him in the head" Wadsworth deduced 

"This is incredible!" Mrs white said in amazement   
"Not so incredible as what happened next!" Wadsworth said   
He started walking downstairs   
"I went down here with you yes you Mrs white oh and Mrs Peacock of course   
We found a crawl space down their while we were examining it, you hurried upstairs and turned off the electricity, got the rope from the open cupboard, and throttled Yvette you WERE jealous that your husband was schtuping Yvette.  
That's why you killed him, too!" Wadsworth deduced   
"Yes . . .Yes, I did it. I killed Yvette.  
I hated her . . . so . . . much . . . I-It-It--flame--flames . . . on the side of my face . . .breathing . . . breathle--heaving breaths . . .heaving--" Mrs White rambled 

"While you were in the billiard room,  
Miss Scarlet seized the opportunity and, under cover of darkness, got to the library, where she hit the cop, whom she'd been bribing, on the head with the lead pipe! True or false?" Wadsworth accused   
"True! Who are you, Perry Mason?" Miss scarlet said impressed 

"So than who shot the singing telegram!" Professor plum asked   
"Wadsworth of course" I said   
Wadsworth pulls the gun from his pocket.  
"I shot her" he admitted   
"You?!" everyone but me said   
"Why did you do it?" Mr green asked  
"Let me answer that you all thought Mr. Boddy was dead. But why? None of you even met him until tonight" I said   
"Wadsworth is Mr. Boddy!" Mr Green said in realisation Wadsworth responded with a grin and started to chuckle evilly.  
"Wait a minute! So who did Yvette kill?  
"My butler" Wadsworth said   
"Dam it" Miss Scarlet said   
Wadsworth waved the revolver at the Professor making him rejoin the group.  
"He was expendable, like all of you. I'm grateful to you all for disposing of my network of spies and informers. Saved me a lot of trouble. Now there's no evidence against me and I must congratulate you on figuring out who I am" Wadsworth said to me   
"This all has nothing to do with my disappearing nuclear physicist husband  
or Colonel Mustard's work with the new top-secret fusion bomb" Mrs white said   
"No. Communism was just a red . . herring" Wadsworth laughed   
"But, the police will be here any minute!  
You'll never get away with this, any of you!" Mr Green said  
"Why should the police come? Nobody's called them" Wadsworth said   
"You mean . . . oh, my God, of course!" Mrs Peacock said in realisation   
"So why shouldn't we get away with it?  
We'll stack the bodies in the cellar, lock it, leave quietly one at a time, forget that any of this ever happened and I'll keep blackmailing you all" Wadsworth told us   
"Thank you Wadsworth" I said smiling "what?" He said confused while he was confused I reached my hand down my dress and shot him in the hand making him drop the gun. He looked at me stunned, Professor Plum picked up the gun "Thank you Professor Plum" I said I then handcuffed Wadsworth "Mr Wadsworth Boddy your under arrest for invading people's privacy, scamming, blackmail, fraud, conspiracy to commit murder, imprisoning a police office, threatening a police officer with a gun and murder you have the right to remain silent anything you say and will be used against  
you you have the right to an attorney if you can not afford one will be be provided for you" I said reading his rights. I made him sit on the floor "you have no proof everything said was hearsay" Wadsworth said 

"Are you a cop?" Mrs white asked   
"F.B.I. agent Sara Goodman  
I came her to investigate the man whose been blackmailing me, that phone call from J. Edgar Hoover was for me" I said   
"And Wadsworth it's not hearsay" I said pulling out a voice recorder from my bra "I have been recording every sound that happened except in the bedroom, I also recorded all the murders on my hidden cameras" I revealed   
"What cameras?" Miss scarlet asked   
"The ones Professor Plum here planted" I said   
"Are you an agent too?" Wadsworth asked   
"No but Sara here told me she is an FBI agent and what needed to be done on the drive here and I was glad to help" he said   
"No there's one thing left to do" I said   
"What's that?" Colonel Mustard asked  
I picked up my walkie talkie "chief I've got the perps send them in" I said 

No sooner had I done so the front door opened and FBI agents swarmed the palace. The elderly evangelist who was actually the chief followed them in.  
"All right. Whodunit?" He asked  
The guests all try to explain at once blaming each other all the other FBI agents were confused and kept point their guns at different guests   
"I'll tell you who did it   
Yvette with the candlestick in the toilet   
Mrs Peacock with the dagger in the kitchen  
Colonel Mustard with the wrench in the lounge  
Mr green with the crossbow in the dining room  
Mrs White in the attic with the rope  
Miss Scarelt with the lead pipe in the library   
And Mr Boddy with the gun in the hall" I said   
He nodded "take them away boys" he said   
and all my fellow agents arrested them   
"What about this man?" The height asked   
"Oh Peter he helped me catch them" I told him   
"In that case I will speak to the board personally and your medical licence reinstated" he said professor plum beamed with happiness and the chief continued   
"I want you both to know that your national heros" he said 

~time skip a month~ 

I was at the FBI headquarters for the annual award ceremony with my boyfriend Peter plum I was pretty surprised to find out his real name is plum too. He tv was on "today the murder guests in the boddy incident were convicted the man known by he alias Colonel Mustard was convicted for soliciting a prostitue and the murder a man, the woman known by her alias as Miss Scarelt was convicted of prostitution conspiracy to commit murder and the murder of a police officer, the man know by his alias Mr Green was convicted of murder, assignation of the president of Canada and abuse of power, the woman known by alias as Mrs Peacock was convicted with political corruption, treason and murder of a woman and finally the woman know by the alias Mrs white was convicted of fraud and 6 murders five were her ex husbands more on this story as it develops" I smiled happy those crinkles were being put away. We went into the award ceremony and I was surprised when the chief called my name "I would like to present this medal of bravery to Sara Goodman and announce my retirement as chief of the FBI from now on you will answer to chief Goodman" the chief said I went to say a few words and answer questions "the most important thing when figuring out who done it? You need a CLUE"   
-THE END


End file.
